Family
by Ericsbee
Summary: Eric is struggling with Sookie's choice.  Can his family help him get through?  Picks up after the end of season 4.   M for language and violence just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N All characters belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris other than my O.C. :)

Chapter 1

I sat on my damn throne as Pam referred to it bored out of my skull watching the minutes tick by until we would close for the night. These damn humans were driving me insane. 'Please bite me master. Please turn me and make me yours. Please fuck me'. Night after night after night, the same repetitive, pathetic requests. I am so fucking done with this shit I thought as I lightly kicked a human that got too close across the room.

"What the hell are you doing Eric?" Pam whispered in my ear suddenly appearing at my side. "You are scaring the vermin" she grumbled.

"I don't give a rat's ass who I'm scaring" I growled back. God damn Pam, I was her maker and I was sick of this crap from her. "Remember your place CHILD" I whispered menacingly.

She had the good sense to back off and 'yes master' me before retreating back to the door to check IDs.

I stood up suddenly unable to remain on display another moment longer and flew to my office slamming the door behind me with too much force. I heard the door jamb crack and cursed myself knowing that I just assured my own lack of privacy for the night.

I growled in frustration and reached for my leather jacket that I had thrown over the office chair and marched out the back to my vette. Fuck Pam and this damn bar. I was done with it. She could have it. I needed a damn change!

Before I could unlock the door Pam blurred to my side. I bared my fangs at my only child and watched her hesitate before finally speaking. "Master" she said as she bowed her head. "I am concerned for you" she finished as she raised her head to look me in the eye. "What has you so enraged?"

I looked at the concern on my child's beautiful face and sighed loudly before leaning on my car. "I'm bored" I replied. "I can no longer sit here night after night on display for those humans. I need something else to occupy my time now that…." I let my words trail off not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Now that Sookie is out of the picture" Pam finished for me.

I growled at Pam annoyed that she could read me so well. "Yes Pam" I reluctantly admitted. "Now that Sookie has made it clear that she wants to steer clear of all vampires, I am bored".

"I'm sure I can find a substitute" Pam said with a smirk.

"Damn it Pam! I don't want a substitute, I want her!" I cursed myself for admitting this to my child who despised Sookie.

"She's a stupid bitch for not realizing how lucky she is to have your affections Master" Pam said trying unsuccessfully to pacify me.

"I need to get away" I announced suddenly.

"Where?" Pam asked with panic seeping into her tone.

"I don't know but I need to get out of Louisiana for a while. You will cover for me" I ordered.

Pam nodded but I could feel through our bond that she was not happy.

"I will be back soon" I promised her as I climbed into the driver's seat and threw the key into the ignition. I watched as Pam disappeared back into the club. I sat for a bit listening to the purr of the engine before peeling out of my spot and speeding off to Dallas, the last known residence of my maker.

I wasn't really sure why I was heading in that direction but if felt like something was calling me back to that roof. I wasn't planning on doing anything rash like meeting the sun but I needed to be in the spot where I saw Godric last. It felt akin to a human going to a cemetery to be closer to their deceased loved ones.

I drove at break neck speeds knowing that no police cruiser could catch up with me and if they did set up a speed trap I would just glamour my way out of the ticket or the arrest which was more likely with how fast I was going.

I found myself quickly outside the Hotel Carmilla handing my keys to the valet with a stern warning that if anything should happen to my baby that he would find himself being drained very quickly.

I waltzed through the lobby to the front desk and asked for the room number that Godric had stayed in for the few hours before his death. It was a bonus that the room was unoccupied and I did not have to cause a scene to get it. I waited patiently while the pretty little brunette coded my key card and scanned the room.

"Here you are Mr. Northman" the brunette said drawing out my name and batting her eyes flirtatiously at me. She started to give me directions to the elevator and instructions for the room but I waved her off and walked away without another glance in her direction..

The hotel was just as I remembered it. Upscale and catering to vampires with lots of live donor options milling about. I found myself alone in the elevator and was grateful for the silence. The doors opened up onto my floor and I walked more slowly than usual down the hallway. The room was at the far end of the hall in the corner and I hesitated before inserting the key card and unlocking the door. The furnishing were identical to the room in which I had stayed with the flat panel TV mounted to the wall, the dark, clean lined furniture and the comfortable kind sized bed with the white coverings. I felt no connection to Godric here in this cookie cutter space.

I glanced at my watch but there was little time left before dawn and I did not want to rush my time on the roof. I would go tomorrow. As I looked around the room I became suddenly aware of my hunger. Without giving it another thought I exited the room and took the elevator down to the donor lounge.

I strode to the hostess stand and placed my order for an AB+ brunette as I was feeling like a splurge. As I was waiting for my meal to be brought over I began glancing around the room and across into the hotel lobby when I heard some calling for a Ms. Agata Ericsson.

A smile crossed my lips as I remembered my youngest daughter from my human years. My little Agata looked just like her mother, a small, fiery red headed Celt who resembled no one in my line of the family. My last memory of my beloved daughter was of her chasing after her brothers demanding to be allowed to follow them on the hunt and her little sobs as she clung to me as I explained that was men's work. I chuckled to myself as I recalled the answer she gave that she would then prefer to be a boy. Despite my love for my sons, it was Agata who held my heart when I was human.

I found myself compelled to get a glimpse of this modern woman who shared my daughter's name and I scanned the room quickly. I spotted a tall vampire with a build similar to my own, standing with a petite red head. She turned slightly as the concierge approached her with an envelope and I froze in shock as I saw the profile of my Aude.

I attempted to school my shock and force my facial features into my usual cold, uncaring façade but I struggled to not gape at the replica of my human wife. I rose throwing a wad a cash for the meal that I had ordered but would not partake in and moved out into the lobby to be closer to the couple trying not to be too conspicuous.

I picked up a local newspaper and sat in a wing backed chair with a view of the couple. The tall vampire had long dark hair that fell in thick waves just passed his shoulders. He had very angular features and piercing green eyes and I had a clear view of him. Unfortunately the woman had turned to face the vampire and I only had a view of her back.

She was dressed in form fitting black slacks and a matching bolero jacket. She was thin but I could see even from this distance that she was more muscular than most woman were today. I noted that she was wearing sky high heels which would indeed make her as short as Aude. As I watched more carefully I noticed that her figure was different than my Aude. She had a much more curvaceous backside and was more broad in the shoulders, like myself.

I froze again at the thought and the idiocy that this could suddenly be my kin in some way. But was it truly idiocy? I did indeed father 5 children, 3 of which I believe survived to adulthood including little Agata. It could indeed be possible that I was looking at a great, great, great, great… descendent.

I was desperate to catch another look at this modern Agata's face just to see it again but she was totally focused on her companion.

I was pulled out of my fixation by a chime reminder on my phone to warn me of the dawn. I stood silently and replaced the newspaper neatly on the side table. I walked slowly to the elevator shaft and was rewarded for my sloth when Agata and her tall vampire entered the elevator behind me.

"20th floor please" the vampire asked and I obliged as we were staying on the same floor.

I turned slowly and was graced with the clear view of Agata. I had to close my eyes to calm myself.

"Are you OK?" the melodic sound of her voice asked as I snapped my eyes back open.

I gathered myself quickly and replied honestly. "My apologies but you remind me of someone I used to know long ago".

She smiled at me, a warm smile that reached her eyes. "You remind me of someone as well".

"Who would that be?" I asked as casually as possible but her reply was interrupted by the elevator arriving at our floor.

"We must be going" the vampire replied nervously looking at his watch.

I nodded as I was feeling the pull of the sun as well and bid them a good night. I walked slowly down the hall feeling their presence behind me. They stopped 3 doors away and I made a mental note of their room number as I proceeded to my own.

I succumbed to my day death with the sound of Agatha's heart beat ringing in my ears and my young daughter's face in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

TB FF Chapter 2

I reanimated with only one thought, to search out Agata and to find out who I reminded her of. I did not bother ordering a live donor and just guzzled a vile True Blood from the mini bar that I heated in the microwave. I swallowed the metallic liquid without even tasting it, which was the goal. I showered quickly in the ample marble stand alone shower, toweled dried my hair and changed back into my clothes from the previous day. I made a mental note to order some new ones as I had no intentions of leaving until I solved this mystery.

Even though the sun wasn't totally set, the hotel was secure for older vampire guests to wander when they rose. I immediately went to stand outside Agata's door but did not hear her heart beat. I zipped down to the elevator, waiting impatiently for the car to stop on my floor and get me to the lobby. Upon exiting the elevator I scanned the lobby quickly looking for any signs of the red head.

I smiled openly when I saw her dining alone in the hotel restaurant and walked carefully, not wanting to startle her, to her table.

"Good evening Miss" I said softly as she looked cautiously up at me with her big doe eyes but smiled in recognition.

"Ah, the gentleman from the elevator. Please join me" she said.

"Thank you" I replied with a nod of my head and pulled back the chair opposite her. "I admit that I was very curious as to who I remind you of" I said unable to contain my curiosity and not wasting a moment of time.

Agata smiled at me and looked a bit embarrassed. "It's really crazy but you remind me of my father".

Her words cut through my dead heart stirring up long buried feelings in me that I did not know were still possible. When I didn't respond this Agata continued while I lost myself in visions of my red headed three year old begging me that she was big enough to hold my broad sword which was three times her size.

"My father was killed when I was a small child so I don't really remember what he truly looks like but in my mind I always pictured him looking like you" she admitted hesitantly.

"I am sorry you lost your father so young" I replied sympathetically as I recalled the emotions I had felt shortly after being turned and the angst at being forced to abandon my family.

"I was raised by my aunt and uncle and I still had my two older brothers" she offered easily.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked tentatively.

"She died in childbirth about six months after my father died" she said.

I frantically searched her face in hopes to find some deception but found none. I mulled over how in the world this breather could have described the circumstances and timing of Aude's death and began to calculate the odds of it happening two millennium apart.

"Who do I remind you of?" she asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

I hesitated before answering and searched her eyes deeply for any deception. I thought for a moment of using my glamour but I simply could not bring myself to do use it.

"You remind me of my wife" I said carefully.

This Agata smiled at me before adding "I hope that's a good thing".

"A very good thing, I loved my wife and my family dearly" I answered.

"Is there a problem here Aggie?" the tall vampire from the night before asked as he suddenly loomed protectively over the red head.

"Not at all Sean, sit down" Agata said as she motioned to the empty chair. "I was just talking to" and she paused. "I'm so sorry but I never asked you your name!"

"The fault is all mine for not properly introducing myself" I said dismissing her embarrassment. "I'm Eric Northman".

"Sean O'Conner" the tall vampire said as he nodded but I was captured by the look on Agata's face.

"Is there something wrong?" I inquired.

"No, no" she quickly said. "It's just such a coincidence".

"What is such a coincidence?" I asked probing further.

"My father's name was Eric" she answered softly.

My eye brows rose to my hair line before I could control them.

"Your father was Eric Ericsson?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"No silly" Agata answered. "Ericsson signifies 'off spring of Eric'. I took it as my last name well after my father died". She shot Sean a look that I couldn't quite make out.

"What was your last name originally" I asked curiously.

"Olafsson".

I was incapable of doing anything to hide my shock. I stared at Agata, studying every inch of her face, trying to commit it all to memory as I compared it to the image I had of Aude.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Sean asked picking up on my facial cues.

I ignored his question and asked Agata another of my own. "What was your mother's name?"

By now it was clear to Agata that there was something going on with me and she inched closer to Sean. I chided myself for having spooked her with my agressive questioning.

"I promise you that I mean you no harm" I offered as I leaned back into my chair to give her more space and relaxed my muscles. I sank further down in my seat to appear even less threatening.

Agata took a deep breath but instead of answering she posed the question back to me, "what was your wife's name?"

"Her name was Aude" I replied without hesitation and immediately I saw the shock in her eyes and knew in my heart that the same name was on her lips in answer of my question.

I fought the urge to pull her into my arms and fought to stay still while she processed the information.

"Did you have children?" she asked quickly as Sean grasped her hand.

"I had 5 children" I answered truthfully. "Four sons and a daughter but only two of my sons survived childhood. The boys all looked like me but my daughter looked like her mother". My voice trailed off at the admission and I closed my eyes to compose myself and to fight being lost in the emotions.

"What was your daughter's name" Agata asked me her voice choking with emotion.

I couldn't bring myself to even open my eyes to look at her when I whispered "Agata".

I heard her choke back a sob and that was brought me back to the present.

"Min lång björn" I heard her whisper and I moved with vampire speed to wrap her instantly in my arms as I whispered back, "min lilla björn".

I could no longer stop the blood tears from seeping out of eyes as I held my own human daughter in my arms for the first time in over a thousand years as we echoed the terms or endearmeant from life times ago.

"How is this even possible?" I asked her Old Norse. "Your heart beats, you breath air".

"It is difficult to explain but I will tell you later Fadir" Agata replied as she tightened her hold and lost herself in my embrace.

Google Translation: Min lång björn= my tall bear min lilla björn= my little bear


	3. Chapter 3

A/N FF was doing something weird yesterday. Chapter 2 appeared and then disappeared. Hope that things go more smoothly today with this update.

Family Chapter 3

"I think we should move this upstairs" Sean said quietly into my ear. "I think we are drawing attention to ourselves".

I nodded and gently pulled back from my daughter's fierce embrace as I noticed the eyes of several of our fellow diners on us. I put an arm protectively around her shoulders and the three of us walked back to the elevator bank and up to their room.

Agata quickly pulled me down on the small love seat beside her where she nestled into my chest and drew her legs up beneath her.

Sean took a seat opposite the love seat in an upholstered arm chair and looked uncomfortably upon us.

"How can this be little one?" I asked my Agata.

Agata sighed and burrowed closer into my side. "I spent all of my childhood wanting to go away to do battle. I chased after the boys and begged them to teach me to hunt and fight".

I chuckled lightly and Agata quickly lifted her head off to challenge me. "Why do you laugh"?

I soothed her hair as I did when she was a child. "Lilla björn, you were that way from the time you could stand".

Satisfied with my response and that I was not teasing her in any way, the head strong child that I loved a millenium ago lay her head back down on my chest and continued. "No one would teach me to fight so I would sneak out of my domestic chores to spy on the boys. Once everyone was in bed I would go out to practice".

I nodded my head as my heart filled with pride at my child's perserverence.

"When I was 14, uncle started talking of marrying me off and I panicked" she said as her voice started to quiver.

I wrapped my arm more tightly around her and stroked her upper arm in an effort to get her to continue.

"What is it child?" I urged.

"You will be displeased" she whispered.

I could not help but to laugh out loud. "Agata, we have not seen each other in over a thousand years, do not concern yourself with my displeasure".

"You will be upset" she said again.

I pulled away from her so I could turn my body so I was facing hers. "Lilla björn, continue. You are not a child and I am no longer the man I was. I will not be displeased".

She raised an eyebrow at me mimicking my own trademark expression of disbelief and I smiled at seeing one of my own mannerisms in the child that so resembled her mother.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" she asked childishly.

"You have my word" I vowed.

She took a break and started again. "I did not want to marry and no one would listen to me so I ran off" she said as she held her breath.

"Where did you run off to?" I asked calmly, not bothering to address the common practice of arranged marriages at what would now be considered a young age but then was accepted as adulthood.

"I cut my hair, stole Johann's uniform and your broad sword and snuck onto a longship" she said quickly without pausing for breath.

I did not answer as I felt the rage at my child's foolish behavior encompass me.

"See?" Agata asked shrinking away from me. "I knew you would be mad". She must have sensed my tension and I quickly tried to rein myself in.

"I admit that I feel anger but it is at my family and that they would allow a child to run off that way but I am not angry with you Lilla björn". I reached over and smoothed her curly hair.

"It wasn't their fault. I planned and planned and was very determined".

"What happened then?" I asked although I was unsure if I really wanted to hear the rest of her story.

"I fought for years without being caught but eventually the men were getting increasingly suspicious so I wandered off during a battle in Eire".

"Years?" I asked incredulously. "You managed to conceal your gender for years?"

Agata smiled at me proudly. "I always hoped you would be proud of my battle skills fadir" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I have no doubt of that" I reassured her. "I am happy to learn of your childhood but it does not explain how you are still walking the earth".

"I'm getting to that" she said with mock immpatience and it warmed my heart so see the familiar spark that she had as a child still alive and well burning in her soul.

"When I managed to separate myself from the men I walked inland and into the mountains for a few days following a stream. While I slept a vampire came upon me and drained me. He left me for dead but somehow I survived.

I looked in puzzlement at my child. Humans could not survive a draining. "You must not have been totally drained Agata" I said.

"Obviously I cannot say for certain as I was unconscious but the reality is that I should not have survived that night" she said with more conviction.

I did not argue and allowed her to continue the tale. "While I was still weakened a group of vampires found me and tried to drain me again but they could not. They were the ones who said that there was no blood left in me even though my heart was still beating".

"It is true Eric" Sean suddenly chimed in. I had nearly forgotten his presence as he was so quiet. "If you try to bite her you will see that she does not have blood to nourish us".

"I have never heard of such a thing" I exclaimed.

"Nor had I but I am not close to your age" Sean said with a bow of his head.

"Because I was useless to them they let me go and I spent many years travelling Eire, learning the language, and settling in a small commuity where most thought me a spinster. It was there that I realized that I was not aging. I have not aged since the vampire draining but we have yet to discover why".

I let the surprise show in my face not needing to censor myself with Agata. "What do you require to survive?" I asked.

"I can drink blood or eat food. I can rest whenever I choose. I am sensitive to silver but not to the extent of most vampires" she answered.

"And the sun?" I asked curiously.

"I will not burn but it is not pleasant for me".

"What is your relationship with Sean?" I asked my child taking her by surprise with my rapid change of subject.

"We have been together for two hundred years" Agata and Sean answered together after they recovered from the question. It was impossible to miss the look of affection that passed between them.

"I met Aggie when she was living south of London working with a master smith and I knew she was different but couldn't figure out why. We have been together ever since" Sean answered.

"A smith?" I asked with a smirk.

"I was honing my sword making skills and learning the new techniques of the time" Agata replied with an easy smile.

"What brings you to Dallas?" I inquired changing the subject once again. Clearly there were too many questions that were bubbling up requiring answers.

"It's the oddest thing really" Agata began. "We were travelling the new world wanting to see the national parks and the Grand Canyon when I had this overwhelming need to come to visit Dallas".

I watched my daughter cock her head and lift her eyebrow at me. "Why are you here?"

"What makes you think I do not live here?" I replied.

"You are staying at a hotel silly" she said with an eyeroll that reminded me of her vampire sister.

I nodded in defeat and admitted that I needed a break and had come to visit the spot of my maker's final days. I found no point in lying to my blood.

"Why did he meet the sun?" she asked with sympathy.

"He lived two millenia and was tired" I answered unable to keep the sorrow out of my tone.

My daughter was suddenly in my lap, hugging me and peppering my face with soft kisses. "I'm sorry papa" she said as she burried her head in the crook of my neck the way she did when she was a small child.

I hugged her tightly back lost in the feeling of security and family and overwhelmed by the love I felt pouring off of my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Chapter 4

I had stayed with my daughter and her vampire mate that night until the dawn took Sean and I started suffering from the bleeds. I had reluctantly left and retreated to my own room until the sun had set again.

I stood now in front of their door waiting to be let in full of anticipation for the day ahead.

Agata opened the door and instantly threw herself into my arms. It felt natural and normal for me to return the embrace despite the vampire custom of distance.

"Come in" she said as she tugged eagerly at my hand. "We were just going to order something to eat. What would you like?"

"I am not hungry this night, I would like to spend a few hours on the roof where my maker met his end and then I will return to you" I said still wanting to feel the connection with Godric. I felt a pang of melancholy and anger that he missed meeting my Agata.

"Let me come with you papa. You shouldn't have to do this alone".

I smiled down at my little daughter that barely came to my shoulder. Even as a toddler when she barely cleared my knee, I knew she had the spirit of a warrior but a huge compassionate heart to balance her.

I just nodded in response as the warmth washed over me at having her at my side. She whispered a good bye to Sean and we walked hand in hand up to the roof.

I walked to the middle of the concrete and sat down at the spot where I had knelt and pled for my maker not to end his life. Agata sat down to my left and put her small hand on my back and began to rub in soft circles like her mother and I had done to her when she was an infant.

I closed my eyes and remembered my last night with Godric but I realized that I could not hold on to it and my mind kept drifting back to happier times where we travelled the world together, learning new languages, setting off on different adventures. It had been a long time since we had parted company and I realized I carried much guilt over Godric's decision.

As my daughter continued to rub my back I prayed silent to Odin and then to Godric. I silently offered up my doubts, my regrets, my love that I feared that I did not show often enough and then I prayed for forgiveness. A forgiveness that I didn't even realize that I was searching for.

I felt my daughter lean closer to me as if she had instinctively felt the shift that happened in me. I leaned into her as well and somehow she supported my weight.

We remained together on the roof for some time, comfortable in the silence until I felt that I no longer needed to be there.

"Come min lilla björn" I said to my daughter as I rose slowly.

She gracefully uncrossed her legs and I held a hand to her to help her up. She did not let go of me and we walked side by side back down the stairwell from the roof. The last time I had descended these stairs I was grappling with the most painful lose I had ever experienced as a vampire. Now my heart felt alive and I was looking forward to the days ahead with earnst.

"Will you tell me about him?" Agata asked.

"Someday I will happy to share the stories of Godric with you but not this night. Tonight I want us to get to know each other more" I replied with a kiss to the top of her firey hair.

"So papa where do you live?" Agata asked me.

"In Shreveport, Louisianna most of the time" I responded.

"What do you there?"

"I am the area sheriff, I run a club and oversee my other business holdings from there as well" I answered suddenly aware how I did not want to be separated from my daughter after finding her after all theses years.

"Sean and I didn't make plans after Dallas papa" Agata began. "Would it be OK if we went back with you?"

"Nothing would make me happier child" I responded as I picked up my little bear and swung her around as I did when she was a child.

She threw her head back and gave a laugh that instantly brought me back to those early days. She was a grown woman now but there was so much of her personality that had stayed the same and that laugh, it was a laugh I remembered well as she shared it with her mother.

When I stopped twirling her I held her close before lowering her to the ground. I felt her arms around my neck squeezing me in return and we stood there like that in the hallway for a bit with her feet dangling at least a foot off the floor while she remained in my arms.

I was pleased to be able to replace some of the worse memories in my existance with these joyous ones.

"Let's got tell Sean that we are coming with you to Louisiana" Agata said happily as she kissed the tip of my nose. I eskimo kissed her back and lowered her to the floor as we walked back to the hotel room.

Agata went straight to Sean and kissed him in a much different way and I had to physically restrain myself from growling at him. I had to remind myself that this was my daughter's mate who she had been with for hundreds of years. I found it interesting that my fatherly instincts had kicked back in so quickly.

Sean agreed eagerly to the new plan of seeing Lousiana.

"We can go tonight if you are ready" I offered eager for my daughter to sleep under my roof.

Agata looked to Sean who nodded instantly. "Let's pack up now and hit the road" he said with an easy smile.

"Do you have a vehicle?" I asked suddenly aware that three could not fit in my vette.

"Yep, we have a long term rental" Sean answered.

"You can follow me back then" I said.

"Where should we make reservations?" Sean asked.

"You will stay in my home" I insisted as Agata smiled up at me. I could instantly detect Sean's discomfort which I understood.

"I realize it's not common place to trust another vampire with one's resting place but I assure you Sean I will protect you and Agata with my life. You will be perfectly safe in my home".

Agata shot a look of annoyance at Sean and answered for him, "of course we want to stay with you papa".

"No lilla björn, Sean is right to be cautious. I would be worried for your safety if he wasn't cautious" I replied.

Agata bristled and stood up as tall as she was able to face me. "I am the eldest in our relationship and I assure I do not take chances with our safety".

I smiled softly at my child's firey will. "Of that I have no doubt Agata".

Satisfied with my response she nodded. "I need to pack" she said and went to gather her items.

"How much time do you need?" I inquired.

"30 minutes tops" Agata replied and I quickly hurried to my room to gather my jacket and call the valet for my car. I checked out remotely and headed back to Agata's room to rendezvous with the my child and her mate.

They were waiting eagerly for me at the door with their bags at their feet.

"On to Shreveport" Agata said as she linked her arm in mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Chapter 5

Sean had insisted that Agata ride with me and I admit that I did not put up a fight, grateful for the added time to get to know the adult that she grew to be. Sean had climbed into a dark blue SUV with tinted windows with all their luggage and had done an admirable job of keeping up with me.

Instead of learning more of her life, Agata peppered me with questions. She asked about my early years as a vampire and I confessed my desire to return to her and the family and the loneliness that enveloped me for the first 50 years of my existence as I longed for them all.

She asked if I had a mate and I found myself feeling a sense of melancholy that the answer was no. Agata found is strange that I was alone but I simply told her I had never found anyone where I felt compelled to spend that much time with. I do not know why I chose to not tell her about Sookie. Maybe it was the embarrassment of not having my affections returned but I did not dwell on it.

I then told Agata about Pam. She seemed fascinated that she had a 'sister' and was eager to meet her. I warned her that Pam's personality was a bit bristly but Agata had just laughed in response. I smiled knowing that she would see first hand for herself soon enough.

Before long we were pulling into the gated community which housed one of my Shreveport residences. I had chosen to take my child and her mate to this home because of the ample guest room options that Pam had decorated beautifully. While not my largest, or most ornate home, I thought that perhaps this would have the most homiest feel than some of my other residences.

I punched in the gate code and then informed the guard that the vehicle behind me was my guest as well. With our two vehicle caravan I carefully made my way through the development of large brick homes until I got to the end of the last cul de sac where my home sat on a double lot backing into the woods and overlooking a small lake. My home was fairly modest in size, no more than 4500 square feet and fit in with the neighborhood because I didn't want to draw undue attention to myself. Thankfully my neighbors also valued their privacy and I was left unbothered.

I pushed my homelink button and raised the double garage door and motioned for Sean to pull in beside me in the empty bay where Pam usually kept her car.

We didn't have long before the dawn so I took Agata and Sean for a very quick tour of my home. The house was done in a very transitional, classic style in varying shades of browns and greens that Pam had chosen. The first floor which had high ceilings throughout, housed a large two story great room with a coffered ceiling and floor to ceiling stone fireplace that was the heart of the home. Off the great room was a formal parlor, my office, a library and the kitchen which had a fridge filled with various blood types.

The upper floor housed multiple light tight guest suites but as we neared the home I decided that I would prefer to keep Agata closer.

We descended the stairwell into the full basement that ran the entire length of the house. There was another living room, my workout room, another office and two additional light tight suites with custom baths. I led Agata and Sean to their room on the opposite side of the downstairs living room from mine.

Pam had done this room in rich browns and creams and it was welcoming but elegant. There was a large walk in closet that was empty where they could hang their belongings but the best part of the guest room was the en suite. The bathroom looked like a small luxury spa done in whites and cool greens. It was tranquil and posh. Pam had stocked the bathroom with luxury toiletries and I hoped that my daughter would enjoy it.

"It's beautiful papa" my little one said as she took in the room. "Thank you for having us. The entire home looks very tastefully done".

"I see you still maintained the good manners your momma tried to instill in her little Viking warrior" I joked.

I was rewarded with another eye roll and a cute little exasperated huff. "I have learned that manners are a necessity but they were never my priority" she added.

"Nor mine" I said in agreement. "I will leave you until the evening. Rest well and make yourselves at home, just do not leave the residence tomorrow please I stressed to Agata". When I was satisfied with her nod of agreement, I kissed her forehead as I took my leave and bade them a good rest.

As I walked back to my own suite I sent a quick text to Pam requesting her presence here as soon as she rose.

My impetuous vampire child responded immediately asking why and I replied to just be there but I had a smile on my face. Pam was going to shit a brick as the young humans said.

I set the alarm for the house and retreated to my chamber. I had insisted on decorating this room myself and Pam hated it. Godric had made the bed himself over a hundred years ago and it was large and rustic and would have felt more at home in a Colorado ski house but I loved it and it reminded me of another time. It was a huge California king which was unusual at the time but necessary to accommodate my frame. It was easier now that the mattress didn't have to be custom made but I still had luxurious deep navy blue linens made for me in Egypt.

There was a large brown suede chair and ottoman with a reading lamp tucked in a corner of a room but that was the only furniture other than a rustic night stand.

I moved to my closet that Pam had insisted needed to be the size of the bedroom and sat on the small seat to remove my boots. I quickly divested myself of my clothing and tossed it in the built in hamper and walked naked to my bathroom which was a more masculine and slightly larger version of the guest en suite.

I didn't have much time before the dawn took me so I took a very quick shower, by passing the body jets, and just doing a quick wash with my sandalwood soap and shampoo. I finished in under 3 minutes and reached for one of the large white bath towels that were neatly folded on the brushed nickel shelf that was affixed to the marble tiles inside the shower. I used my vampire speed to dry my body and then exited the seamless enclosure while towel drying my long hair.

I glanced in the mirror and vainly was happy that my hair had grown back after that horrible blood fiasco while Pam was trying to give me those ridiculous highlights. Never again would I allow her near my hair.

I discarded the wet towel on the floor, turned out the lights and climbed into the soft bed. I know I met the dawn with a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Tied up with family today for Easter but wanted to post something. Please forgive the short chapter and happy Easter to those that celebrate.

Family Chapter 6

I arose the next evening eager for Agata to meet Pam. I knew that I had roughly an hour before Pam would arrive based on the time she rose, the time needed for her to prepare herself and then travel to my house.

I felt the need to look my best so I showered again, this time relaxing with the jets and allowing myself time to properly condition my hair. I exited the steamy shower, dried myself off and splashed some of my favorite scent that had been custom blended for me. It was the perfect combination of masculine scents which reminded me of the sea and the wooden ships I used to sail on.

I walked slowly to my closet and stood for a moment scanning the multiple of options available to me. Generally I took little time selecting my clothes choosing to opt for jean and a t-shirt in some kind of dark combination. Today I chose a pair of dark grey trousers, a light blue button down dress shirt, matching tie and silk sweater in navy blue. It was far from my typical look but I wanted to dress up for the occasion.

I found myself whistling an old Norse tune as I dressed and smiled at my reflection in the mirror when I was finally clothed. I sighed in contentment and exited my suite into the lower level living space.

My smile brightened further as I found Agata on the couch. "Good evening papa" she said with love in her voice as she put down the book that she had been reading from collection.

She rose to greet me and I quickly enveloped her in a tight hug. I noticed that she had chosen one of the oldest books in my collection, one of old Nordic poetry. It warmed my heart to have someone who could appreciate it as I did.

"You look very dapper tonight papa" my little one said as she took in my clothing.

"It is a special evening. How often does one get to introduce their biological child to their vampire child" I said lightly.

"Do you think I should change?" my daughter asked me nervously.

I took in her attire which consisted of a modest a-line dress in a beautiful sea green color with cream wedged sandals that easily added five inches to her height. "You look perfect" I assured her as I gave her hand a squeeze.

Sean joined us briefly but took at look at our garb and retreated quickly to his room.

"You look fine Sean" Agata called after him with a laught but I for one was happy he was changing out of his jeans. I really did want them to make the best impression possible on Pam. Knowing Pam as I did, clothing was important and she would judge them by what they were wearing. As they say, a first impression is important.

I offered Agata a blood beverage from my cellar collection as I jokingly called it and she selected one for Sean as well. As the microwave dinged Sean emerged in black dress slacks with a burgundy striped dress shirt. "You make a beautiful couple" I said to my daughter and her mate.

Agata gave me an eye roll and reached around me to hand the bottle of blood to Sean. We moved our little threesome up to the main floor to await Pam. I searched our bond and could feel her approaching. I felt a sudden shift in my emotions as I began to worry about Agata meeting Pam. I only prayed that my vampire child would behave this night.

Agata must have sensed me tension because she moved to sit closer to me on the large sectional in the great room and she reassuringly patted my thigh. "It will be OK papa. I'm sure we will love Pam".

I smiled in thanks to my daughter but I was not worried about Agata not liking Pam but Pam being quick to judge and not holding her tongue.

"She will be here in moments" I announced as I heard the sound of her engine pulling up my driveway and moments later the garage door engage.

I rose to meet my child in the back hallway that accessed the garage feeling more apprehensive with each passing second. I braced myself when she whipped open the garage entry door with her key and turned to move to the great room surprised to see me standing there.

"Well don't you look spiffy" my vampire child drawled as she looked me up and down. "What's the occasion?"

"I have an important introduction to make tonight" I replied cryptically.

"Well am I dressed appropriately?" she asked. "A heads up would have been nice" she admonished.

As I expected, Pam was dressed in khaki colored trousers and a lilac colored cashmere twin set along with her pearls. "You look perfect" I said as I kissed her head.

She looked up at me puzzled as we rarely showed affection to each other but I didn't let her mull over things long as I took her hand and led her to the great room. I was feeling incredibly nervous and wanted to get the introductions over with.

When we entered the room Agata and Sean rose to greet us. I stopped a few feet short of where they stood. "Agata, Sean, this is my vampire child Pamela". I took an unnecessary breath before continuing. "Pam, this is Agata and Sean, my biological child and her mate".

I paused and nervously eyed Pam who froze for a moment and then began laughing hysterically.

"Pam" I admonished sternly. "This is not a joke" I stressed. "Agata is truly my child" and then I launched into the abbreviated version of the events.

By the time I had finished the short summary Pam's eyes were the size of saucers and she was totally speechless.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Pam" Agata finally said breaking the silence and gave her sister a deep head bow. Sean followed suit with his pleasantries but Pam just continued to stare in disbelief.

"Pam, are you going to say anything" I prodded growing concern for my vampire child.

"Well fuck a zombie!"


	7. Chapter 7

Family Chapter 7

After the initial shock wore off for Pam, I was bombarded with a wide range of emotions through our bond. Fear, unease, distrust, jealousy, still some lingering shock but her biggest concerned seemed that there would no longer be a place for her now that Agata.

"I need to speak with Pam privately for a moment" I informed Agata and Sean and I pulled Pam with me into my sound proof office.

I leaned against the heavy desk and drew my vampire child closer to me so we were eye to eye.

"You have nothing to fear my child" I assure her as I reached out to stroked her hair before she could even say one word.

"But Eric, your real child is here now" she replied in a whisper as she refused to make eye contact with me.

"There is room in my life for both of my daughters" I said as I drew Pam into an embrace.

I held her tightly until I could finally feel her body relax into my body. When I was confident that I had reassured her I drew back and with my finger raised her chin which was still lowered.

"Now pull yourself together, you know this softness bothers me" I said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

I could still feel Pam's unease but it seemed to be lessening. "Come let us show Agata and Sean the bar" I said. Pam nodded in agreement and pulled herself completely away from me, straightened out her top and I could see as she pieced back up the wall that she usually had up around her. I took Pam's hand and led her back to the great room.

"We would like to show you the bar this evening if you are up for it" I said.

"I'd love too!" Agata said as she jumped up. "I have a feeling though I probably shouldn't wear this though". She had addressed the last statement to Pam.

"If you have anything goth that is what I'd go with" Pam answered. "I will have to change into my leather get up that Eric insists I wear" she added.

"Do you were a leather outfit too papa?" my daughter asked trying to appear innocent but I could tell she was already looking out for her sister.

"The two of you are forbidden to gang up against me" I said trying to appear to look stern but I knew I failed miserably when Agata slapped me playfully in the chest and said "I didn't think so".

"I'll help you pick something out" Pam offered. "Sean should come too, you'll at least need jeans and something black".

I also followed the group down the stairs to change myself. Fangtasia was much too beneath what I was wearing. I quickly changed and into my dark washed jeans, black sculpted t-shirt and my black riding boots. I made a mental note to retrieve my leather jacket from the hall closet as we departed.

As I expected I was ready first and was impatiently waiting in the great room. Sean appeared next in attire very similar to my own and then finally the girls emerged. Agata was dressed in dark washed skinny jeans with a low cut fitted top that revealed too much cleavage for my taste. She was wearing sky high red heels that were the only touch of color in her entire outfit. I immediately saw Sean appreciating the look and I had to swallow the growl that was building in my throat.

"Really Pam, that's what you suggested Agata wear?" I asked incredulously.

"Papa, I'm almost as old as you are" my biological daughter reminded me as Pam chuckled at my protectiveness.

"I don't like it" I said tersely.

"Dully noted" Agata responded.

"I'll meet you at the bar" Pam said as she nodded to me, her sister and Sean.

"She keeps clothes at the bar?" Agata asked.

I nodded. "She likes to minimize the time she wears her outfits" I said.

"If she hates them so much why make her wear them papa? Agata challenged.

"It's good for business. Come, let's go".

I didn't wait for a response knowing that it would only lead to an argument so I led them to my black Range Rover Sport. Sean opened the front passenger for Agata and she climbed in and he gallantly shut her door before climbing in behind her.

I silently engaged the household alarm and climbed into the driver's seat. I pushed the homelink to raise this garage door bay and pulled out of the garage, down the long driveway, through the security gates and finally onto the main road.

"I should warn you that the club is completely geared to human's perceptions of vampires and done up solely to maximize profits. I also use the club to conduct my business as sheriff so I do not need to use one of my homes or waste rent on additional office space".

"I figured as much based on what Pam said about her clothing and what she had us change into. Is it all done up in vampire bordello style" Agata joked.

"Actually it is" I deadpanned before adding a smirk.

I saw Agata's eye roll with my peripheral visions and my smirk widened into a grin. I knew that my child would take whatever I threw at her in stride.

When we arrived at the club I pulled in next to the awful mini van that Pam insisting on driving and unlocked the employee entrance. The club was not yet open to the public so we walked unimpeded into the bar area.

"Lovely" my daughter said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Yes, she and Pam would certainly get a long well.

"So what do you think of our little hole in the wall?" Pam asked as she emerged from the cloak room wearing a skin tight red leather cat suit.

"You make her wear that?" Agata said indignantly to me forgetting about the Hollywood vamp décor.

"It's good for business" I said again.

"Come on papa, that's just awful. Pam could certainly wear something like I'm wearing and still have everyone drooling over her" my daughter tried to argue.

"This is not open to discussion" I warned as I cast a disapproving look to Pam who had the good sense to bow her head in submission.

Agata rolled her eyes at me and I could feel my ire rising. "You will not disrespect me" I said slowly with a touch of menace in my voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it papa" Agata replied quickly. "I didn't realize I had to censor myself in front of Pam".

"You do not but we have been very casual in our interactions and I have not seen how you behave in public".

Agata stood straight as a rod drawing herself up as she stared directly at me with a hint of defiance and annoyance in her face. "I assure you father that you have nothing to concern yourself with. I am nearly as old as you are and I did not survive this long by being reckless or disrespecting my elders".

I soften as I heard the hurt in her voice. "I am sorry if I offended you lilla bjorn" as I reached to stroke her hair. "I just needed to be sure".

Agata nodded at me and Pam brought all of us some Royalty Blend to take the edge off.

"When do you open?" Sean asked as he sipped his blood.

"In an hour but the human staff should be arriving now" Pam answered.

Just as the words were out of her mouth the front door lock turned and Ginger, their ditzy bottled blond waif of a waitress entered.

"Master" she said when she saw me and kneeled instantly.

"Rise" I said impatiently to the pathetic human that Pam insisted on keeping around. "You will serve my guests whatever they need, is that clear?"

"Yes master" she replied as she nodded.

When she didn't move I shooed her off and turned back to Agata and Sean. "Why don't we retreat back to my office until the club opens so we aren't distracting the staff?"

I left Pam to do her tasks and took Agata and Sean back towards the office. As I put my hand on the door knob a pounding from the locked employee entrance jolted me.

"We're closed" I growled loudly through the door.

"Eric it's me, Sookie. Please let me in!"


	8. Chapter 8

Family Chapter 8

I sighed in exasperation as I reluctantly opened the door and let Sookie in. I rush of emotions hit me upon seeing her. I had been trying to block her from my mind ever since she informed Compton and I that she was done with vampires. No one had refused my advances and attention in centuries and I was infuriated that this human fae hybrid had cast me aside like I was no better than that imbecile Compton.

The ugly truth was that Sookie hurt me. I had allowed myself to care for her and grow close to her and her rejection pained me in a way that I could have not imagine. It made me feel weak and I hated feeling weak.

"What do you want?" I asked softly unable to keep the growl out of my voice.

"Who are they?" Sookie asked motioned behind me.

"It is not your concern. What do you want?" I asked again a bit more forcefully.

"Can we speak privately?" she asked.

"No, whatever it is that you have to say can be said right here" I answered curtly not wanting to let my emotional defenses down.

"Fine" Sookie huffed. "I need your help".

"What else is new?" I retorted.

"Listen here mister, I've helped you out too plenty of times so don't get all mister high and mighty with me" she yelled as she poked me the chest with finger.

My daughter was instantly flanking my side clearly attempting to assess the situation for any possible threat but she wisely stayed silent. I noted that Sean had taken a position to my other side and both were ready to defend me.

"What is it you need help with Sookie" I asked impatiently as Sookie eyed the two vampires to my sides suspiciously.

"Alcide has gone missing" she said and I didn't miss the hitch in her voice. It also hadn't escaped me that she reeked of were.

"A missing werewolf is not my concern. Take it up with the pack master" I said coldly.

"I've already talked to them but they are threatened by Alcide and I don't think they are really going to do much" she whined in protest.

"Everything alright here?" Pam asked as she inserted herself between Sookie and I.

"Get out of the way Pam" Sookie ordered. "I'm talking to Eric".

"You are speaking to my maker" Pam snarled back as her fangs descended. "You have already caused too much trouble for all of us. I heard what you said and you heard Eric's response. A vampire sheriff is not responsible for weres. Now get out!"

Sookie crossed her hands over her ample chest and planted herself in the back hallway. "I'm not going anywhere until you agree to help me" she shot back looking at me over Pam's shoulder.

I gently eased Pam out of the way before she moved to snap Sookie's neck and took a step closer to the small blond. "You do not have any further sway here and you certainly do not tell me or Pam what to do".

"But Eric, please. I need your help. You are the only one who can find him" she begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stop your crying woman" I growled immediately feeling my resolve begin crumble by her tears. Damn emotional woman. It was always my Achilles' heel.

"Eric please help me. I can't live through another loss. Everyone I care about gets hurt or killed. Please Eric, please".

I sighed loudly knowing that I was going to cave. "Fine I will do what I can" I said in defeat.

Sookie launched herself into my arms while uttering words of thanks but all I could feel was the softness of her skin and smell her tantalizing scent. It took every ounce of self restraint to not return the embrace and to remain standing stock still attempting to focus on the repulsive were smell.

She quickly realized that her hug was not being reciprocated as she let go and dropped the foot to the ground. "Thank you Eric" she whispered again in embarrassment.

"Come into the office and you can tell me the details" I said.

"May I speak to you for a moment father" Agata asked in old Norse.

"Go sit in the office, I'll be right there" I said to Sookie as I followed Agata back into the bar.

"Who is that woman?" Agata asked clearly agitated.

I sat down heavily on the back of a leather booth and quickly brought Agata up to speed on the Sookie situation carefully leaving out the depth of my emotions.

"I don't like the way she was talking to you" Agata said matter of factly.

"Nor do I" Pam said as she appeared at Agata's side.

I smiled at my girls need to defend me but it was not something I required.

"Do not concern yourselves my daughters" I answered.

"It's impossible for me not to Eric after what happened" Pam answered.

"What happened?" Agata whirled around to face Pam.

"Not now Pam" I commanded using the makers command.

Pam opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Did you just command her not to tell me?" Agata asked incredulously.

"I did. This is not the time or the place".

"There is obviously more to this than you are telling me and I don't like it" Agata answered raising her voice for the first time.

"I don't like it either" I conceded but refusing to elaborate. "Come, Sookie is waiting".

Agata reluctantly followed me back to my office where Sean was still standing in the hallway. "Go help Pam" Agata said to Sean who left without an argument.

I knew it was no use trying to keep Agata out of the office so I opened the door for her and followed her in.

Sookie was pacing in front of my desk anxiously awaiting my arrival.

"You sure took your time" she griped and Agata let out a low warning growl.

"Enough" I said to my daughter who instantly fell silent but was shooting daggers at Sookie.

"You have my attention now so tell me what happened" I said as I moved around to sit down at my desk.

Sookie sat in the chair opposite my desk and Agata perched on the desk itself eying Sookie carefully.

"Alcide never came home last night" Sookie started looking at Agata nervously.

"Home where" I interrupted. When Sookie looked at me in puzzlement I clarified. "Your home or his home?"

"His home" she started. "He was supposed to meet me there at 7 and he never came back. He's not answering his cell phone either and no one has seen him since he left work at 5".

"What did the packmaster say?" I inquired.

"That ass hole said he was probably out running with the moon and got side tracked but that they would look into it".

"Maybe the packmaster is right".

"No way Eric!" Sookie shouted as she jumped out of the chair. "He always is home when he says he is and he always takes my calls. I know something has happened to him!"

It was clear to me that Sookie and Alcide were a couple. It pained me to hear her call his home simply 'home' like she belonged their too. I could hear the angst in her voice and the fear as well.

"Was he at the office last or a job site?" I asked trying to push my emotions aside.

"The office".

"I will send Thalia to see if she can pick up any scents tonight and we will take it from there" I offered. "I will put out some feelers to other sheriffs as well and see if anything comes up in the usually channels. Beyond that there is not much I can do Sookie" I said with more compassion in my voice than I hoped.

"That's it Eric?" Sookie yelled.

"Do not yell at him" Agata said sternly as she rose to confront Sookie.

"Back the fuck off" Sookie yelled seeing eye to eye with my daughter and clearly underestimating her.

I watched as Agata straightened up one more time and glared at her with a raised eyebrow with a menacing expression that looked eerily similar to my own.

Sookie must have noticed it too because her forehead creased in concentration. "Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked.

"I am Agata, Eric's daughter and I will not stand for you speaking to my father in that way".

"Daughter?" Sookie asked weakly as she looked at me with shock in her eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she whispered sadly as she sunk into the chair across from my desk. The hurt and betrayal coming through the bond in waves.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Just wanted to say a big thanks to those of you who took the time to review! I really, really appreciate it more than I could ever express in words. I know for folks are reading because of stats and story alerts but reviews make it extra special so thanks again!

Family Chapter 9

"Why didn't you tell me you had another child?" Sookie asked again with hurt lacing her voice when I didn't answer immediately.

"Sookie" I said gently as I moved to take her hand in mine. "This is Agata, my human daughter and we just were reunited recently".

I paused, waiting for the information to sink in. Sookie had been one of the only humans to have asked about my family in all my years and she would recognize the name for certain.

"How is that possible?" Sookie stammered.

With a nod of permission from Agata I quickly filled Sookie in on the story. Sookie was quiet through the tale and I could sense a variety of emotions churning from our weak bond.

"Can you read her?" I asked suddenly curious.

"No, she's just like any other vamp" Sookie replied still in shock.

We all stood in silence while Sookie continued to process the information.

"Let me call on Thalia and I will let you know what I discover" I said to Sookie.

"Thanks for helping me Eric" Sookie said quietly.

"Where are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" Sookie asked angrily as if a switch had been thrown.

Agata let out another growl but I stopped her with a hand to her shoulder. "If someone indeed took Alcide what makes you think you aren't the next target?"

That stopped her dead in her tracks and she looked at me in fear. "Stay with your fae cousins or with Sam tonight" I offered fighting the urge to offer her shelter at my home.

"OK" Sookie replied sheepishly.

"Agata, will you walk Sookie to her car?"

"Yes father" Agata answered as she led Sookie out of the office by her elbow.

I sighed before picking up the phone and giving Thalia her instructions. I didn't give a rat's ass about finding the wolf but I did still want to keep Sookie safe. When would I ever be free of that woman?

Agata returned as I was ending the call. She sat in the chair that Sookie had vacated looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You didn't tell me you were in love with a human" Agata said with a smirk.

"First off all, she is not human. She is a fae human hybrid".

"Yummy for you" Agata snarked still amused by my apparent reactions.

I sighed again and leaned back in my chair closing my eyes knowing that this was not going to be an easy conversation. I was sure that Agata would have the same reaction that Pam did.

"Why did you command Pam not to tell me the truth?" Agata questioned.

"Pam despises Sookie. Her version of events would not have been accurate".

"Why does Pam despise Sookie?"

"Jealousy" I offered knowing it was a lame explanation.

"I don't see Pam as the jealous type" Agata countered. "She's been nothing but nice to me".

I knew that I would not get away from evading Agata's questions much longer so I leaned forward on my elbows and stared into my human child's eyes. "I grew to care deeply for her and put my life in jeopardy to save hers".

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" I asked stunned.

"That's who you are" Agata started. "All the memories I have of you and all the stories I was told growing up were that you would do anything for those you loved".

Agata stood and walked around my desk. She leaned on the edge of the desk and leaned over to me putting her hands on my shoulders.

"You are loyal, brave and fearless. Of course you protect those that are yours. I couldn't imagine you being any other way". With that my daughter leaned in and kissed my nose and ruffled my hair like I did hers when she was small.

"So, you are Ok with Sookie?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't get me wrong papa, I hated the way she spoke to you and I was not left with a very good first impression but I certainly can't fault her for you putting yourself in harms way. That I will not hold against her".

"You are more level headed in this than your sister" I replied wishing that Pam could see the situation more clearly.

"She is not Norse. She does not know the ancient ways of honor above all. It is not her fault either" Agata said as she defending her sister.

"You are right that the world is a different place and self preservation comes before all in the vampire culture".

"If you and Sookie reconnect I'm sure I can get Pam to understand" Agata said.

I stood up quickly almost knocking my child to the ground in the process. "We will certainly not be reconnecting" I said more loudly than I intended. "She is with the wolf now".

"That means nothing papa and you know it" Agata countered.

"I will not have a wolf's sloppy seconds" I growled.

Agata rolled her eyes at me and shook her head as she muttered "men" under her breath.

"Enough, it's time for me to make an appearance in the club" I said as I took Agata's hand.

The bass of the music was already pulsating through the office and when the door opened we were blasted by the booming sound, the smell of drink and human sweat and a mass of bodies already lining the hallway waiting for a glimpse of me as I exited my office. As usual the crowded parted to let me through and I marched myself and Agata to my private booth, foregoing the throne.

I motioned for Sean to join us and he slid into the booth across from Agata who was along side me. Ginger appeared with a round of bloods and thankfully departed quickly. Agata quickly scanned the room and leaned over to whisper in my ear that business looked like it was good. I nodded in response and noted a group glaring at Agata.

I'm sure if Sookie were present I would be getting an earful about all the hateful and jealous thoughts being directed at Agata. I was not going to tolerate my family being disrespected so I stood up on the table, motioned to the dj to kill the music and called Pam to me.

"I have an announcement to make to all vampires and humans alike" I bellowed. When I was sure that I had everyone's undivided attention I continued. "This is my other child, Agata and her mate Sean" and I motioned for them to rise beside me. "You will treat them the way you treat Pam and I. Disrespect will not be tolerated" I growled as I bore holes into the group of women that had been shooting daggers at Agata. "Is that understood?" I shouted. When I was convinced that everyone had nodded and looked appropriately abashed I motioned for the DJ to turn the music back on and we all took our seats.

"Was that really necessary?" Agata said with a chuckle.

"Yes I assure you it was".

"Well, we just announced publically that I'm your child. Seems like we just opened a can of worms since no where are you listed as my maker on my European Vampire Association paperwork".

"Fuck" I muttered chastising myself for my impulsivity.


	10. Chapter 10

Family Chapter 10

Shit I thought to myself. Agata was correct, I hadn't thought this through well enough before impulsively making the announcement. Any curious vampire with a computer would be able to access the European data base.

"What does it say on your paperwork?" I asked hesitantly hopeful after recalling the bizarre story of Agata's turning.

Agata looked at me slightly puzzled but then smiled, "my maker is listed as 'unknown'".

"Wouldn't that raise suspicions in itself?" Sean asked as he ran his hand through his long dark hair in concern.

"Yes I'm sure it would, but at least it doesn't negate the connection" I answered. "If there are questions brought forward we are under no obligations to answer them".

"Unless the AVL takes issue with it" Sean said under his breath.

"We will cross those bridges if we ever come to them" I insisted knowing full well that the AVL wouldn't have any authority to do much. The wheels in my head already began plotting for an appropriate story. Hell, I could even use Russell to my advantage here and just say that I was trying to protect her by keeping her identity secret all these years.

My phone buzzed in my pocket bringing me out of my scheming. I looked down to see Thalia's number and was surprised that she had something to report so quickly.

"What you have you discovered?" I barked into the phone.

"Vampire scents. Many vampire scents" she responded. "The wolf was clearly taken as there are signs of struggle however he was still alive upon being kidnapped".

"Did you recognize any of the scents?"

"I'm sorry Eric, I've never come across them before".

Damn, I cursed to myself. Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

"Track them as far as you can" I ordered.

"Already on it Sherriff".

I flipped the phone closed and motioned for Agata and Sean to follow me back to the office. I called Pam through the maker's call and she joined us instantly.

"You weren't out there for long Eric" Pam admonished.

"We have a bigger problem" I started ignoring her insolence. "Thalia picked up the scents of unknown vampires near the wolf's office. He was taken".

"Shit!" Pam exclaimed. "I knew Blondie was going to drag us into something else".

"Enough!" I yelled taking my frustration out on my vampire child.

"Who would want to kidnap the were?" Agata asked diverting my attention back to her.

"That is what we need to find out. Pam, find out who Alcide's enemies are and what possible vendettas are out on his head. We already know that there are issues within his own pack and we can't rule out that someone from the inside hired these vampires".

"I'm on it" Pam answered and zipped out of the office.

I ran a hand nervously through my own hair and sighed. I knew full well that these vampires could also be looking to draw out Sookie. Unfortunately that was a much more plausible reality.

I pulled my phone back out and dialed Sookie's cell number by memory. When she picked up on the second ring I barked, "return immediately to Fangtasia".

I didn't wait for a response knowing that she would do as she was told just by the sound of my voice.

"I will wait for her in the parking lot" Sean offered.

I nodded in thanks and turned back to my thoughts.

"What are you concerned about father?" Agata asked.

I filled her in about my hunch that Sookie was really the primary target and she nodded in agreement.

"A telepathic fae would certainly be quite the prize for any vampire".

"Yes she would" I said feeling the tension rolling off of me in waves.

My phone buzzed again and it was Thalia. I knew what she was going to say before she said but I listened patiently as she told me the trail went cold near a private air strip near the TX border. She had tried to get information about flight plans but the staff had already been fully glamoured. Too many flights were in the air to track any specific plane. "Thank you for your services Thalia. Come home and I will be in touch if I need you to match the scents up in the future".

"He was taken out of state?" Agata inquired.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That would be a lot of trouble for a pack trying to oust someone. They would be better served killing him and dumping the body in a swamp" Agata said.

"Unfortunately you are right" I admitted as I closed my eyes wishing for just a few minutes of peace for myself and my family.

A knock at the office door brought me out of my fantasy and I was relieved to see Sean with Sookie who had not waited for an invitation before entering the office.

"What did you find out?" she asked without hesitation.

"Alcide was taken by vampires. Thalia did not recognize any of the scents so they were from out of state. He was taken to a private air strip near the Texas border and that is all we know right now" I said as gently as possible.

"Damn it! I knew something bad had happened" Sookie said as tears welled in her eyes.

"We are putting feelers out to see if Alcide had any enemies but honestly Sookie I believe that this is an attempt to draw you out. You are much more valuable than Alcide" I explained.

Whatever small ounce of restraint Sookie was holding onto broke as I finished. "It's all my fault!" she wailed. "Everyone I care about is always put in danger because of me".

Although I cringed at hearing her admit to caring publically for the were, I couldn't help myself from moving to her and gathering her in my arms. I buried my nose in her golden hair but pulled away slightly as she still reeked of were.

She allowed me to hold and sooth her while she cried. "We will find out who trespassed in our state and took Alcide" I assured her while she hung on to me desperately.

"I don't want you to get hurt too Eric" she whispered into my chest.

It warmed my heart to hear her words and to know that I still mattered to her as well. "We will be smart about this Sookie. We will not race into anything until we know what we are up against".

"He also has some added manpower" Agata spoke from behind me clearly wanting to join the fight.

Sookie looked up briefly to gaze at Agata's face. "You don't even know me, why would you want to help me?" she sniffled.

"You are obviously important to my father so be extension you are important to me" Agata stated.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt" Sookie repeated.

"I am nearly as old as Eric" Agata reminded her. "We are strong apart but together we will be unstoppable. Of that I have no doubt".

"What do you use as a shipping address papa?" Agata asked out of the blue.

"I can purchase whatever you are lacking" I said still holding on to Sookie who was beginning to compose herself.

"Not this you can't, I want some of my weapons sent to me. It sounds like I may need them" Agata said.

I turned my head to look at my daughter and didn't miss the twinkle in her eye of a vampire hungry for a fight.

"Ship them here to the club" I responded with my own look of anticipation for a bit of blood shed.


	11. Chapter 11

Family Chapter 11

Sookie returned with us back to my home. I didn't trust Sam or her cousins with her safety now that we were sure that vamps were involved. Thankfully she did not protest at all and agreed without any arm twisting necessary. I had Pam return her car to Bon Temp not wanting it left in the parking lot for others to discover.

We drove back in silence each of us deep in our own thoughts. It was nearing dawn when we arrived back to the house but I quickly did a surveillance check before letting my guard down some.

I forewent any tours despite the fact that Sookie had never been to my residence and brought her directly down to my room not wanting to be separated from her. I subtly hinted about relaxing with a steam shower or Jacuzzi being careful to avoid any sexual undertones. I was desperately hoping she wasn't too tired to wash the smell of were off her and was pleased that she agreed. I waited until she was safely situated in the bathroom with the water running before returning to the upper floor of the house where I could hear Agata pacing.

"I will stand guard father" Agata said firmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked forgetting her special abilities.

"I do not need to rest during the day. I will remain awake and be sure that your home is not breeched".

"What would the ramifications be for you not resting?" I asked concerned for my brave daughter.

"None I assure you" Agata answered as I saw the warrior emerge behind her eyes.

I could see so much of myself in my small one. She had my fire, my spirit, my taste for battle. I could see it written all over her face.

"You will do nothing to put yourself in harms way" I began to lecture. "If anyone approaches the house you will observe and report back. You can wake me if need be as well".

Agata laughed. "Papa, I can take care of myself" she said as she closed the distance between us and hugged me.

I chided myself for thinking of my thousand year old daughter as a child and conceded her the point.

"Just be careful" I said quietly. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you".

"Nor I you papa" she said as she pulled out of my arms.

"So, where do you keep your weapons?" she asked me with an expectant smile.

We were interrupted by the garage door raising but I could feel it was Pam and from Agata's demeanor I could tell she knew it was Sean.

Pam immediately excused herself to her room already feeling the pull of the sun. Agata informed Sean of her plan to stand guard during the day and Sean nodded, kissed her on the lips and retreated himself, seemingly unconcerned for her safety.

Agata looked at me expectantly and I shook my head and led her down the stairs to the small armory off my workout room. I scanned my fingerprint and put in the lengthy code that opened the large walk in safe. "Take your pick" I said to my daughter who was already eyeing my broad sword.

I watched as she walked over to it and gently placed her hand on the hilt keeping away from the blade. She suddenly seemed sadden and I moved closer to her. "What is wrong lilla bjorn?"

"Nothing papa" she said as she quickly composed herself. "I just remember you wielding a sword like this one when I was small. It's one of my fondest memories, watching you practice".

"When did you watch me in sword practice?" I asked with concern. My sword play had been often bloody and was no place for a small child.

Agata bowed her head before speaking. "I used to sneak out of bed after I heard you get up in the morning and hide behind the large rock and watch" she confessed.

It was hard for me to upset with the grown woman before me but I still felt a pang of anger. I said nothing though and just gazed down at her sternly.

"I'm sorry pappa. I know it was wrong".

"It was a thousand years ago child now chose a weapon and let me go to my rest" I said kindly as I let the matter drop.

My daughter bypassed the large broad sword which was clearly too big for her small frame and chose my Japanese katana. I watched as she drew it carefully from spot on the wall and she tested its balance and feel in her hand.

"May I take it to your workout room for a moment?"

I responded with a nod and watched my daughter twirl the blade over her head and slice through the air. The weapon instantly looked like an extension of her arm and she was clearly very skilled. I couldn't help but smile at her expertise and felt pride building in me even though I had little to do with her skill.

"This will do just fine" she said as she spun around to face me. "Go to bed papa all will be well".

With that I watched my child blur past me to the upper level of the house. I continued to smile as I closed the door to the vault and moved to my bed chamber.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your shirts" Sookie said shyly already in my large bed wearing one of my blue t-shirts.

"Of course not Sookie" I said gently as I pulled my own shirt over my head and discarded it in the hamper in the closet.

"Eric" Sookie called nervously. "I just want you to know how much I appreciate you letting me stay here and all but I'm with Alcide now and I don't want any funny business".

I peeked out of the closet now dressed in one of my few pairs of pajama bottoms and gave her my word that there would be no 'funny business' as she put it.

"The sun has already risen and I assure you that I need to go to rest" I said as I climbed into the bed careful to keep my distance. "Just do not leave the house today. The alarms have already been set and the doors cannot be open unless there is a fire".

"I'm not going anywhere Eric. I'm too scared" Sookie replied shakily.

I could not resist reaching over and taking her hand. "I will do everything I can to keep you safe. You have my word".

The last thought I had for the day is that I could have sworn I felt Sookie's lips brush against my temple.

When I arose the next night I was flooded with Sookie's scent and chuckled to myself to find her draped across me. Her head was lying on my bare chest and her arm and leg were thrown over mine.

I enjoyed the weight of her limbs on me for a moment before I carefully disentangled myself from her so as not to waken her and made my way out of the bedroom to search for Agata. I did not bother to dress as my I needed to be sure all had gone well during the day light hours.

I found Agata in my office watching the surveillance cameras live feed and she looked up at me with a smile when I entered. "All was very quiet" she offered before I even asked the question.

"Good, I had hoped that it would be as few know of this home" I said as I took a seat opposite my daughter.

"You smell delicious papa" my daughter teased as her nostrils flared to take in the fae scent. "So much nicer when it's not mixed with wolf".

"Agreed" I answered with my trade mark smirk but with a pang in my heart that Sookie was not mine.


	12. Chapter 12

Family Chapter 12

I was about to return to my bedroom to prepare for the day now that I was satisfied that there were no day time disturbances when my cell phone buzzed on my office desk.

"Northman" I said with authority and was surprised to hear Thalia's voice informing me she had news. I glanced at the clock confirming that she couldn't have been up for long.

I listened carefully as Thalia relayed that she had a message waiting for her when she rose from a contact in Nevada. She had put feelers out before going to rest and the time change obviously worked in our favor. The King of Nevada's second, Victor Madden, had been seen returning to the royal residence with a shackled were. While there wasn't confirmation it was Alcide, the timing was too coincidental to ignore.

I thanked Thalia for the information and ended the call. Agata was waiting patiently for me to explain what I had learned.

"I need to shower and change and when we are all assembled I will fill you in and we will begin to formulate our strategy" I said as I strode out of the room without waiting for a response.

For all I cared we could let Alcide rot in De Castro's dungeon. De Castro was the king of Nevada, originally from Spain, and he was still very much stuck in the old ways. The fact that he took Alcide just confirmed that the real target was Sookie. An old king like De Castro would stop at nothing at obtaining a fae for himself.

My instinct was to take Sookie and hide her forever. There was no reason why we had to fall for the bait but I sighed knowing that Sookie would never rest until she got Alcide back. The reality was that she was as loyal as himself and she would die trying to get Alcide back before she would go into hiding. No self preservation at all, it's one of the trairts he both hated and admired in Sookie.

I reentered the bedroom quietly not wanting to disturb Sookie who was still sleeping. I slipped noiselessly into the bathroom and showered quickly. I moved to the closet with my towel tucked loosely around my waist and noticed that Sookie was rousing. I clothed myself quickly not wanting to tempt myself into returning to the bed where I really wanted to be.

"Hi Eric" Sookie said sleepily.

"Get yourself ready, we need to have a meeting in my office as soon as everyone is assembled" I said steadily.

Sookie simply nodded and threw her legs off the bed. I couldn't help notice my shirt ride up and expose the smooth skin of her upper thighs. How I longed to sink my fangs back into that sweet skin.

"Eric!" Sookie chided as she caught me staring but I just gave her my trade mark smirk and eyebrow wag before exiting the room. I needed a blood or two if I was going to make it through the night with Sookie so near by.

I moved to the kitchen only to find the other vampires already assembled. Agata thrust an already warmed blood into my hand which I gulped down thankfully.

"Sookie will be up in a few minutes and then I will fill you in" I said as I moved to the refrigerator and grabbed another blood. I stood silently in front of the built in microwave waiting for the timer to sound.

"Will we be going to Fangtasia tonight?" Agata asked from behind me.

"I would prefer for us to remain here" I said without turning around.

"My package should be arriving next day air tonight and I wish to retrieve it papa".

I knew that my daughter would not want her weapons to remain unsecured at Fangtasia so I gave her and Sean permission to retrieve them after we were done with the discussion.

I drained the second blood and we all waited silently for Sookie to join us. When she did I didn't waste any time.

"I believe Alcide has been taken to Nevada by the king in an effort to lure you to him so he can claim you as his" I said directing myself to Sookie and not mincing words.

"How do you know?" Sookie asked.

"Thalia put out feelers and called me immediately upon rising".

"Well, how do we get him back?" Sookie asked as she started to pace.

"We have a few options" I began. "The most prudent would be to go through proper channels and file a complaint with the Authority".

"Why don't you sound so happy about that option?" Sookie asked clearly picking up in the distain in my voice.

"I believe that De Castro will just deny he has Alcide and since we don't have proof we can show them, they will not be able to further pursue the matter" I answered.

"So what are the other options?" Sookie demanded becoming more agitated.

"We do nothing. They are wanting you, not Alcide" I said bracing myself for what I was sure to be Sookie's wrath.

"Are you kidding me!" she shouted. "I'm not leaving him there! They'll kill him if they get tired of waiting".

"Then you go get him" Pam snapped. "Don't drag us into your shit again".

"Fuck you Pam!" Sookie yelled.

"Enough!" I bellowed. "It could be beneficial for us to rescue Alcide. He would be in our debt and he is a shoe in to be the next pack master".

"Oh please, we totally don't need his help for anything" Pam replied with annoyance.

Pam knew exactly why I was willing to do this but thankfully she kept her big mouth shut for a change.

"If we know where he is then lets go get him" Sookie said impatiently.

"We can't just go waltzing into a royal residence without a good plan" Agata said coolly.

"I will not put you in jeopardy" I said to my daughter. "I will do this alone".

"Not a chance papa" Agata said as she rose to face me. "I'm not ready to lose you either and we are stronger together than apart" she reminded me.

"We all will go" Sean offered.

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to win this battle so I acquiesced quickly. "So we need to come up with a plan" I started. "I will call Thalia and see if her contact can pinpoint exactly where Alcide is being held and give us some information about the king's security. Without that information we can't proceed". I added the last comment for Sookie's sake as I could already tell she was hoping to rescue him this night.

"We will go retrieve the package while you make the call" Agata said as she stood.

"I will come with you" Pam said. "Do you want the human staff to open the club tonight or should we close?" she asked of me.

"Open the club. It will look to suspicious if we don't" I replied.

"Why don't we remain for a short time to keep up appearances" Sean suggested.

"Just stay together and get out of there at any signs of trouble" I warned. All three vampires nodded in agreement and then headed to the garage.

Sookie and I remained silent until the garage door had closed.

"Do you think they'll kill him?" Sookie asked nervously.

"No. It would serve no purpose if he were dead in drawing you to them. I suspect that someone will try to get word to you tonight with some kind of ransom demand. Keep your phone on you".

"Let me go get it" Sookie said as she ran down the stairs to retrieve her cell.

I sat down on the barstool at the island and began to think through how to best go about doing this. We would be greatly outnumbered and could not go in with a show of force. We would need to figure out a way to get Alcide out of the palace. I hated to admit that the easiest way to do that was to use Sookie as the bait. I knew she would do whatever it took but I could not risk her life again. Some day her luck was bound to run out.


	13. Chapter 13

Family Chapter 13

Sookie returned to the kitchen looking ghostly pale.

"What is it?" I asked with concern as I crossed the room quickly to be near her.

"There's already a message" she whispered.

I grabbed the phone from her and replayed the message. The demands were simple, be in Nevada the next night or the wolf would die.

I growled and had to control myself from not crumbling the phone in my hand.

"I need to get to Nevada now Eric" Sookie said in a panic.

"Calm yourself, we need to think through this carefully" I said as I tried to sooth her by rubbing her arm gently.

"Eric they are going to kill him" Sookie begged as she started to cry.

"We will come up with a plan" I assured her as I brought her into my arms and let her cry on my chest.

I held her for a bit but then pulled away to ask her a question. "How much bad blood is there between Alcide and his pack?"

"Why?" Sookie sniffled.

"We may be able to get the pack to help us retrieve Alcide which would increase our numbers. I don't like our odds without them" I said carefully.

"I think they would have to help him. They have the same responsibility to their pack members that you do to the vampires that live in your area" she replied.

I nodded and whipped my phone out and placed a call to my contact in the pack. I explained the situation that Alcide had been kidnapped by Nevada and that they had left a ransom demand for Sookie. I reminded him of Sookie's status as a friend of the pack and was assured of a return call shortly so I disconnect the call.

Sookie was staring at me like a deer caught in headlights but was silent. "They will call me back" I explained. "Come, let's sit. There is nothing more we can do until the calls are returned".

"I'm hungry" Sookie said as she moved to the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry but there is no human food here. I will text Pam to bring food back with her" I offered.

"Thanks" Sookie said flatly as she allowed me to lead her into the great room. I sent Pam the message as we walked knowing that she would be irritated by the request but would still comply.

Sookie sat heavily on the couch and I busied myself by lighting the fire. Sookie pulled her feet onto the couch and rested her head onto the back of the couch. I watched as she closed her eyes and succumb to the stress and fell back to sleep.

I sat in the large chair closest to the fire. My mind raced as I tried to come up with a feasible plan. Even with the Shreveport Pack backing us up we would most definitely still be greatly out numbered. We were going to be taking a huge risk and for what, to rescue the were that was sleeping with my Sookie. I suppressed a growl that was threatening to erupt from my chest and slipped into down time.

I stirred when I heard the garage door open. Sookie remained asleep so I moved quietly to intercept the vampires. I ushered them down the stairs so we could talk and noticed the huge box that Sean was lugging. "The weapons?" I asked of Agata and she nodded.

"Go have a seat and we'll join you in a moment" I said to others as I led Agata back into my training room and opened the walked in safe.

"Just leave the box here and you can unpack it later" I said as I started to move out of the room Agata grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait papa, I have something that I need to show you".

I tried to not show my impatience as Agata opened the large box and drew out a smaller plexi-glass case. She rose with the case in her hand and held it out toward me. 

I peered into the case and was dumbstruck. Laying on a bed of crushed burgundy velvet was my broad sword. The sword I had used as a human. It was not ornate, it was not bejeweled but the rush of emotions I felt while staring down at the hilt with my initials I could not put words too.

"How, how did you come to have this" I stammered in shock.

"I took it before I left the village. None of the boys ever used it and I knew no one would miss it. It's not like I took grandfather's jeweled scabbard".

"Why did you keep it all these years?" I whispered while still staring at the first blade ever made just for me.

"Papa" my daughter said as her voice choked with emotion. "This was my only link to you. After you were declared dead, I would go and just hold it on my lap and I could see you in my mind's eye slashing through the air with it. I could see you, smell you, hear you better when I had your sword with me".

I looked up from the broad sword and stared into my daughter's wet eyes. I gently laid the case down on an empty shelf and hugged Agata fiercely. "Min lilla bjorn" I whispered into her hair. "Thank you".

"What are you two doing?" Pam voice demanded from the doorway. "I don't think this is the time for a family bonding moment".

I drew away slowly from Agata and saw Sookie standing beside Pam and Sean smiling behind her. "So you gave it to him?" Sean asked.

"I couldn't wait a moment longer" Agata answered as she gave me a side hug.

"Agata brought my broad sword from when I was human" I explained to Pam and Sookie my voice still wrought with emotion.

"You have his sword from a thousand years ago" Sookie exclaimed with eyes wide in wonder.

I moved out of the way to give Pam and Sookie a look at the sword still lying in its case. I was itching to take it out and feel its weight in my hand but I knew this wasn't the time.

"Pam is right though, we do need to discuss the situation with Nevada" I said reluctantly breaking up the happy moment.

We moved slowly into the lower living room and arranged ourselves around the room so we could all see each other. Just as I sat down my phone buzzed. I took the call and was relieved to hear that the Shreveport pack had agreed to assist in the recovery of one of their own. I gave my thanks and promised to call back with the plan.

"We have the aid of the pack" I announced.

"That will certainly help us in numbers" Pam said.

"I have a plan" Agata announced.

I turned to look at her and cocked my eyebrow for her to continue.

"Once we know where in the palace the wolf is being kept I will retrieve him during the day" Agata announced casually.

"What?" I shouted as I stood glaring down at my daughter. "You will absolutely do no such thing!"

"Papa, calm down and hear me out" Agata responded evenly. "No one will expect any thing during the day. All the vampires will be in their day deaths and I can go in with the members of the pack. We will have the element of surprise and the Shreveport pack should be able to put up a good fight against their own kind. I can't imagine he'll be too heavily guarded during the day anyway".

"Absolutely not" I said as I began to pace. "I will not risk your safety for the wolf".

"You are not risking anything" Agata challenged as she rose. "I will not be in direct sunlight and I will have my full strength. Do not underestimate me father, I am as old and as strong as you are".

I snorted in response as I tried to unsuccessful stare down my daughter.

"It's the best plan I've heard so far Eric" Pam said softly trying in vain not to provoke me but I growled at her anyway.

Sookie wisely sat silently watching the argument unfold amongst the vampires.

"She really is more than capable of handling herself with even a small army of weres" Sean offered.

I growled more loudly in frustration. "Enough! I will think on it" I announced as I headed to my bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

Family Chapter 14

I paced in my bedroom frustrated that Agata was right and I did not have a better plan. I hated the idea of my daughter being alone with the wolf pack. They would not have her back like I would. All they will be focused on would be retrieving their own.

A soft knock at my door halted me in my tracks. I did not respond but the door opened slowly anyway and Sookie stood sheepishly in the entry.

"I'm sorry" she said as she hung her head down. "I don't want your daughter to have to be put in danger for Alcide".

"It wouldn't be for Alcide" I barked. "She would be doing it for me".

Sookie looked puzzled so I clarified. "She knows I care for you deeply and that I would rescue the wolf for you. To make you happy. So she is helping me achieve that goal".

"Oh" Sookie replied simply.

I began to pace again as I felt my anger building. Here I was risking my daughter for a woman who was with another man. A woman who told me she wanted nothing to do with vampires. A woman who had forsaken me. A woman's whose only response to hearing that I still cared for her was "oh".

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at Sookie. What the hell was I doing? Certainly I still had feelings for Sookie, strong feelings. But, did she reciprocate any of them? Sure I found her pressed up against me when I awoke but that could have been the need for simple comfort and nothing more.

"What do you intend to do after Alcide returns?" I asked as I continued to stare at her intently.

"What do mean?" she asked.

I sighed and tried again, "will you take back up with the wolf?"

I watched as Sookie shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her feet. I had my answer and didn't wait for confirmation before storming out of the room. I walked into the basement living area to find it deserted and vamped upstairs to find the others in the great room. I took Agata's arm and led her without a word into my office.

When the door had closed, I turned to face her. She was already braced for a confrontation and standing with her hands on her hips waiting for me to speak.

"You will not risk your life for the wolf's" I stated firmly.

"That's not why I'm doing this and you know it" she replied with equal stubbornness.

"Sookie cares not for me" I said more quietly. "I will not have you jeopardize your life for a woman who will hop into bed with another".

"So what then?" she asked. "Are you just going to let him rot in De Castro's dungeon? Are you willing to let Sookie risk her life in the process? I can already tell that she will not sit idly by and do nothing."

I sighed again and took a deep unnecessary breath. "The answer should be 'yes'" I said. "Yes, I should let him rot and yes I should let Sookie do whatever she wants without concern".

"We both know that you will not do that papa" Agata replied with more compassion in her voice as she stepped forward to embrace me.

"Do not fear for me father" Agata whispered. "I haven't had to battle in a while and I have to admit that I am looking forward to it" she said as she looked up at me with a mischievous grin that was so similar to my own.

"I can't lose you" I said solemnly.

"I can't lose you either" she answered as she tightened the embrace. "Lets go get this over with so we can all move on".

"I still don't like it" I said before letting her go.

"You don't have to like it" Agata replied as she exited the room.

I followed her watching her stride confidently back to the great room.

"Eric?" Sookie asked meekly when she saw me.

"We will make arrangements for a private plane to fly us and the pack to Nevada. There is still time tonight to make it there before dawn" I said to the other vampires.

"I'll make the arrangements" Pam offered as she rose. "Do you have any preference for where we should stay?"

"I will call Duncan. He owes me a favor and detests De Castro. He will house us without alerting anyone" I answered. I had already dug out my phone as I spoke and moved into my office to make the call. As expected, Duncan had eagerly agreed to allow us to use his home and the added bonus was that he was out of state and the home was vacant. After giving me the pass codes we disconnected and I went in search of Pam to see if the flight arrangements were made so I could call the pack with the details.

Pam had secured a large 737 charter that would comfortably fly us all to Nevada and was already at the airfield fueled and ready to go. I called the pack, arranged for them to meet us within the hour and we quickly assembled our weapons before piling in to my SUV and headed out. I wanted to be sure that we left ourselves enough time to glamour everyone connected with the flight and that we were leaving no loose ends to follow.

There were thankfully no issues with the flight staff and Pam, Sean, Agata and I made quick work of glamouring everyone involved that we were a traveling sports team heading for some R&R in Vegas for a long weekend. The weapons were easily transferred into the plane after glamouring the crew that it was luggage.

Pam was arranging for a fleet of rental off road vehicles to meet us at the airstrip when the pack arrived. After some tense introductions we all boarded the plane and once in the air, Agata filled them in on the plan.

Agata asked for the pack's word that they would not reveal her secret for day walking in exchange for her help in retrieving Alcide. When she had everyone's vow to do so, they solidified the plans.

Agata and the pack would enter the palace at 9 am by force. Our intel curtsey of Thalia had told us there would be 6 were guards at the main gate and Agata felt comfortable she could take them out herself before they could alert the others at the front entrance. The surveillance tapes and camera would be destroyed. 6 more guards would be waiting for them at the main palace doors. After those men were dispatched, they would be inside the palace.

We had alerted the pack that the Nevada weres always were clad in head to toe black leather so the pack had dressed in the same manner to attempt to blend in once inside the palace. The hope was that they could trick some of the humans to believing they belonged there. Agata felt that once in the palace there would be little resistance.

Agata distributed maps that she had printed prior to departing the house of the palace layout which highlighted the location of the dungeon to all the weres. Agata would take 20 weres with her to the dungeon to break out Alcide and the other 20 members of the pack would go to the security office to disable all the cameras and destroy any tapes from that day. There would be no record of them in the palace.

They would all rendezvous back at Duncan's estate and drive out of state at first dark avoiding all main roads. They did not want to risk attempting to fly back out of the Nevada airport or driving through any road blocks. Once across the California border, they would fly home from there. There was no love loss between Nevada and California as the two regents detested each other and I knew that De Castro would not do anything to provoke California and California would never aid Nevada.

By the time we landed in Nevada the plans had been reviewed numerous times, everyone was clear about their role and tasks and Agata appeared very confident of their success.

We were met at the airfield by a representative from the rental agency with 10 off road vehicles. Pam made quick work in glamouring him with the same story about the visiting sporting team and we all loaded in and quickly found our way to Duncan's estate.

We were settled in the mansion with the shutters secure with only moments to spare before the dawn.

Pam, Sean and Sookie all headed down to the lower level vampire tight chambers but I hesitated before joining them.

"Be carefully little bear" I whispered in old Norse to Agata. She nodded at me not wanting to display too much affection in front of the weres. "I promise I will see you when you rise papa. You have my vow" she replied back also in our old tongue.

I bowed my head to her and whispered "Odin and the gods be with you" as I disappeared down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Family Chapter 15

I woke from my day death filled with anxiety and dread. We had all shared a room that night and Pam and Sean were still in their rest but Sookie was gone.

I quickly unarmed the door lock and headed to the main floor praying to all the gods that Agata was unharmed.

I reached out to hear what I could and was distraught to find very few brain signatures in the house. I expected some were casualties be they were 40 strong and I only felt 3 were brains.

I turned the corner to head up the stairwell and collided with Agata. I took a step back and held her at arms length while I looked her up and down searching for any injuries. I said nothing as I looked her over carefully and then hugged her fiercely to me when I saw she was truly unharmed.

"Papa" she said gently. "All went perfectly according to plan".

"Why are there so few weres in the house?" I asked urgently.

"We were back so quickly that we thought it prudent to send most of them home so that we attracted less attention when we left tonight" Agata explained.

"Who remained behind?" I asked slowly regaining my composure.

"Alcide refused to leave without thanking you personally for his rescue and two of his pack remained with him".

"He has you to thank, not me" I said.

"He has already thanked me. Come, let me take you upstairs and then we can all take our leave" Agata stated as she removed herself from my arms and took me by the hand up the stairs.

We walked into the main parlor to find Sookie on Alcide's lap. I stifled the growl and the urge to rip the wolf's throat out and stood silently in the doorway. When they became aware of our presence Sookie jumped up, straightened her skirt and Alcide rose as well.

"I can't thank you enough Eric" the wolf started but I waved him off. "Agata is to thank" I interrupted.

"I know, and I thanked her but I know that this wouldn't have happened without your help, so thanks" Alcide said.

I just nodded feeling unsure of how to respond. I was gripped with jealousy to see him standing so close to Sookie and was battling to contain my rage.

"I think you should lay low for a while" I heard Agata say behind me. "De Castro is going to be pissed that you are gone and he'll come looking for you both".

"Agata is right" I chimed in grateful for something else to think about. "I would recommend going wherever has the most day light this time of year and use aliases".

"I can get papers" Alcide said to Sookie.

"What about my job and my home?" Sookie started to protest but that was a fight for Alcide to have and I turned my back on them.

"Come" I said to Agata, "lets get ready to go home" and led her back down the stairs to gather Pam and Sean.

"We should think about going underground for a bit too" Agata suggested.

"No, if we go about business as usual there will be less suspicion around us" I replied.

"We will need to be more vigilant".

"Of course child. Lets go get the others so we can get out of here".

Pam and Sean were already in the hallway coming up to meet them. Sean gathered Agata in his arms and kissed her passionately. "All went well my love?" he asked.

"Of course it did" she answered playfully.

"Ah, young love" Pam sighed as I growled.

"Stop it papa!" Agata said. "I was covered in were blood today and no outlet for my blood lust".

"Well it's not going to happen now either, we need to leave" I reminded her. Agata sighed dramatically but continued to follow me.

After locking up Duncan's house carefully, our small group made our way to the two remaining vehicles.

"The weres flew out this morning through the Reno airport papa" Agata said.

"We will still go to California and fly from there" I answered.

Sookie, Alcide and the two other weres climbed into one vehicle leaving the vampires to the other. I climbed in to the driver's seat, flipped on the GPS and led the small convoy west.

"Tell me about the rescue" I said as we made our way over the unpaved roadway.

"They were totally unprepared" Agata started. "I've really never seen a more poorly trained set of guards".

I snorted in response thinking it would just be like De Castro to be so overconfident.

"We easily took out all the guards, destroyed all the security cameras and footage. It was a bit more complicated once we got inside as we needed to get through a few coded security doors but I was able to glamour one of the humans for the codes. Once we got to the dungeon there was only one were guard and he was quickly beheaded. The cell used an old fashioned key that the guard had clipped to his belt".

I could hear the smile in my daughter's voice without having to look at her.

"Alcide was in good condition and did not require any assistance in getting out of the palace".

"Were there any casualties on our side?" I asked.

"Not even a scratch" Agata said proudly.

I reached over and squeezed her hand.

"And how are you?" I asked with concern. "Were you able to rest?"

"As soon as I returned and got washed up I went to my rest".

I sighed in relief and finally felt myself relax a bit more. There were no signs they were being followed and it would appear that the rescue really did go off without a hitch. I allowed myself to relax even more when we crossed into California.

We made our way to the Palm Springs airport and Pam quickly glamoured a pilot of a small jet to change his flight plan and soon we were in the air.

"I don't think you should deplane with us" Agata said to Sookie and Alcide.

"We have to go home to pack and make arrangements for documents" Alcide answered speaking over Sookie who was already hysterically disagreeing.

"Listen to me carefully" Agata said. "De Castro knows where you both live and work. It will NOT be safe to return there".

"What do you recommend we do instead?" Alcide asked as he tried to shush Sookie who was protesting again.

"If I were in your shoes, I would fly on to New Orleans. Get a hotel for the night under an alias, pay in cash for everything and make your arrangements from there" Agata responded.

"I'm not going to let that bastard take my freedom" Sookie shouted.

"It's your freedom or your life. Your choice" Agata answered coldly.

"Sookie, Agata's right" Alcide said trying to calm her. "We need to let this blow over".

"I don't like it!" Sookie yelled.

"I don't like it either but it's the safest thing to do right now" Alcide said trying to continue to pacify her.

"I don't have more than $20 in my purse and you don't have your wallet" Sookie pointed out.

I didn't hesitate to dig into my pocket and pull out a wad of hundred dollar bills. I tossed it politely to Alcide.

"I will pay you back" Alcide promised.

"Believe me, you owe me more than that" I answered as I folded my arms over my chest.

Alcide nodded and bowed his head. "I am in your debt" he said without hesitation.

"For now you can begin repaying the debt by getting yourselves out of the country as quickly as possible" I answered. "Do not use credit cards, to not use ATM cards, do not use your real names and do not use your cell phones. Nothing that can be traced back to you" I stressed.

"What if we need to get word to someone or someone needs to get a hold of us" Sookie answered.

"Use a disposable phone. Use it once and then destroy it" I said looking Alcide.

"Don't worry Eric. I know how this is done" Alcide assured me.

"Can we at least get word to our family that we are OK?" Sookie asked of Alcide.

"Hon, the less everyone knows the better so they can't be glamoured or tortured into saying something. It's safer for them and for us if they don't anything" Alcide said.

I was relieved to hear the wolf talking some sense into Sookie. Hopefully he would keep her safe.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Chapter 16

The vampires deplaned in Shreveport and we said our goodbyes to Alcide and Sookie. There was another round of thanks, mainly from the wolf, and more promises of being smart and flying under the radar. Pam glamoured the pilots again and we watched them take to the sky.

"Which home should we return to?" Pam asked wisely.

"Let's go to the Shreveport condo" I answered. "It's easier to spot anyone approaching and more defendable".

"Do you want me to call a limo service to get us?" Pam asked.

"What happened to the SUV?" Sean asked.

"I had it disposed of" I answered. "I didn't want it sitting here at the airport while we were gone".

"Why don't we just fly out" Agata offered. "I'll take Sean and you take Pam".

I nodded and whipped Pam into my arms as Agata flung her sword around to her side and Sean climbed on her back. We took off into the night sky and I led us high and over the clouds to Shreveport. I was careful to land us quickly on the roof between two large a/c units to avoid prying eyes.

"We should do a scan of the building and the apartment first" Agata said.

"Stay here" I said as I flew quickly back into the night. I started my surveillance in large circles of the perimeter of the building and ground and tightening the circles as I drew closer to the building. I paid special attention to my apartment windows but could sense nothing amiss.

I landed back on the roof and announced that I found nothing. Pam moved towards the stairwell but I grabbed her upper arm to stop her.

"There are two more things to check" I said as I pulled out my smart phone and accessed the surveillance cams. I could access the parking garage, my private elevator and the access hallway into my apartment. I scanned the images carefully but again found nothing. Lastly I remotely checked the elevator log. My unit was the only one accessible through my private elevator and the log would show if anyone had tried to get up to my floor. That was a dead end too.

"I think it's safe for us to enter but use caution" I said to the others as I led them down the roof stairwell and down the eight flights of stairs to the ground floor where we could finally access the elevator without tearing out a wall.

I pressed my thumb onto the scanner and the door opened for me. I sniffed the air for any errant scents and pressed the access code to my unit. The elevator opened up into my entry foyer and hallway and we quickly split up looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"Everything seems untouched" Pam said as she met back up with me in the living room.

"I agree. I don't believe anyone has been in the unit".

"So what do we do now?" Agata said.

"I think we need to go on with business as usual" I replied. "We'll keep our ears open to any rumors in the vamp community and scan the news from Nevada".

"What news do you think there will be from De Castro papa?"

"I'm not sure but there will be bound to be something. I doubt he'll admit that a breakout occurred but one never knows".

Pam flipped on the TV and quickly turned to the news channel. Sure enough the reporter was standing on the Vegas strip.

"Turn up the volume" I ordered of Pam.

"The palace has issued a statement that dangerous criminals being held for questioning by vampire authorities were broken out of the palace today by a small unknown army of men" the reporter said. "The daytime attack has left people in the community stunned and shaken."

She went on to interview passerbys for their feelings so I had Pam switch to another station. This report was focusing on possible motives for the palace attack.

"See what is being said in the vampire channels" I instructed Pam while the rest of us listened to the humans drone on and on with the same information just repackaged.

"Why do you think De Castro went public?" Agata asked.

"I'm not sure but I would suspect he is trying to drum up sympathy from other monarchs and setting the stage for a retaliation".

Pam returned to the room quickly.

"What did you learn?" I asked impatiently.

"Not much. Word on the street is that obviously that dangerous criminal line is bullshit but that the palace was attacked during the day. Everyone is firming up their day time security".

"Any word about the AVL or the Authority?" I asked.

"Not yet" Pam answered. "I'm sure the AVL will start their spin of the story soon".

"Keep your eyes and ears open of news of any new vamps coming to the area. I suspect there will be people sniffing around Alcide's home and business as well as Sookie's".

"Should we alert the pack?" Sean asked.

"They already know to be super vigilant right now" Agata answered. "I took care of debriefing them before they left".

"Hopefully Alcide and Sookie will make it out of the country quickly" Sean added.

I didn't address Sean's comment aloud but did send up prayers to Odin that he would keep them safe.

"Tomorrow we all go to Fangtasia" I announced. "If anyone asks for our whereabouts we say we were having some family bonding time" as I winked in Agata's direction.

"I'll glamour the humans to say that they saw me at the club" Pam added.

"Good plan" I agreed. "I don't believe anyone will start looking to us so quickly but we should stay aware and leery of questions".

"We should discuss what we'll say about Sookie's disappearance master" Pam added.

I nodded in agreement knowing that Sookie's friends would turn to me for information and possibly aid in searching for her.

"I will play it very cold" I started. "They all know she's with the wolf now and I'll simply say that we've had no contact since she begged me for help in finding Alcide and I turned her down".

"Do you think her friends will buy that?" Agata asked.

"Yes" I said confidently. "My response will be in keeping with my public persona".

"I'm going to rest" Pam announced.

I looked up and saw the blood beginning to seep from her nose.

"I'm sorry that I've kept you up so long. Let us all retire for the day" I said as I rose.

Pam headed down the guest wing hallway to her room and I followed with Agata and Sean behind me to show then to the other guest room opposite's Pam.

I opened the door and paused to let Agata and Sean enter before me.

"It isn't as luxurious as the accommodations in my other home but it should do" I said in apology.

"It's just fine papa" Agata stressed as she took in the room with its clean, modern furniture.

The light tight shutters were already down for the day so the only light was from the overhead chandelier. I walked over to the night stand to flip on a table side lamp and then pointed out the small walk in closet and en suite.

"The bathroom is beautiful" Agata exclaimed as she peered through the door.

It was small space by vampire bathroom standards but it was done in cool grey tile with white and black accents. There was no tub but the walk in shower was large enough for two and was jetted.

I hugged my daughter farewell and retraced my steps back down the guest hallway, across the living room and into the master bedroom. I stripped down quickly and fell into my day death on top of the soft comforter thankful that the night was finally over.


	17. Chapter 17

Family Chapter 17

I rose from my day death and instantly was aware of the buzzing from my cell phone. I reached across to the night stand and groaned when I saw the number of missed calls. Not a good way to start the evening.

I flipped my legs off the bed while I accessed my voice mail and made my way into the bathroom. I didn't recognize the number but the first message was from Sookie alerting me that she was "hearing" more supes than seemed normal and she was concerned that they were already being followed. The next two messages were from Alcide confirming that indeed they had out of state were trackers already on their tails. The next three messages were from the pack confirming that unknown weres were in the state and the final message was from Thalia alerting us that a contingent of Nevada vampires were enroute to New Orleans.

I cursed out loud in Norse and quickly dialed Sookie's emergency cell phone and paced my bathroom while waiting for her to pick up.

I breathed out an unnecessary sigh of relief when I heard her voice. "You are still safe?" I asked without any other introduction.

"Yeah for now but they know we're here" Sookie said shakily.

"Let me speak to the wolf" I barked and he instantly took the phone.

"A group of Nevada vampires are already on their way to intercept you in New Orleans" I informed him. "They clearly have spies in the area that alerted them to your location".

"I figured as much" Alcide growled on the other end of the phone. "Any suggestions on how the hell we get out of here without being followed?"

And that of course was the million dollar question. I had assumed that getting them to New Orleans would have bought them time to make arrangements to get out of the country. Now that clearly wasn't the case and they were in danger of being recaptured.

"Call hotel security and alert them of the threat. Ask them to post additional guards on your floor and to call the NOPD. That should buy us some time" I responded. "I will call you back shortly when we figure out how to get you out of there".

I disconnected the call and walked straight into my closet and threw on jeans and a t-shirt foregoing the shower. I exited my bedroom and headed in search of Agata who should be awake. I knocked on her door and she greeted me fully dressed.

"What's the matter papa?" she asked clearly seeing the worry on my face.

I quickly told her the problem and asked for her assistance in brainstorming a strategy. We walked together to the kitchen where I warmed us bloods while we both processed the information.

"Why don't we just fly them out ourselves?" Agata asked.

"I keep forgetting you also have the gift of flight" I said as I shook my head in frustration at my lack of memory.

Agata nodded and continued, "we can be there quickly if we leave now and hopefully the humans and weres at the hotel will buy us enough time".

"I hate risking exposing ourselves and making an enemy out of De Castro" I said hesitantly.

"Would you be able to live with Sookie being captured?" Agata questioned.

I sighed in response. "Let's go" I said as I gulped down the blood.

We used our vampire speed to get to the roof and launched ourselves into the night. I called Alcide en route. I asked for his room number and told him that within the hour he needed to be ready to open the window and prepare to be lifted out instantly. If we were quick enough the security camera would not pick anything but a blur.

Agata and I brainstormed along the way of where we should take them. Under no circumstances would I return them to one of my residences and they needed to get out of the country. We agreed that the best course of action would be to fly them to Mexico and glamour them onto a flight to the southern tip of South America. I could supply them with enough cash to get by until we could formulate a long term solution plus I knew of an eco resort that was totally off the grid that could be their temporary home.

I placed a call to Pam to fill her in as well and instructed her to open the club. If anyone asked of my whereabouts she was to tell them that I had stayed home with Agata. My car was still at the condo and there wouldn't be any surveillance of us leaving the building if anyone checked.

We flew as quickly as we could, pushing ourselves to our limits and we instantly located the room and the open window. I swooshed in first and grasped the wolf as Agata picked up Sookie. I heard them both gasp in surprise at the suddenness of the transition from standing to flying but both recovered quickly.

I explained the plan to Alcide as I made haste over the Gulf of Mexico. "How much time do you think this will buy us?" Alcide shouted unnecessarily over the noise of the wind.

"Enough to figure out where to send you next" I replied.

We flew in silence the rest of the way and we quickly located a private airport for corporate jets near the outskirts of Mexico City.

We found a hidden place to put down near the tarmac, blurred into the hangar and made quick work of glamouring a pair of pilots. I left Agata to ensure that no one who saw Alcide or Sookie remained unglamoured and I headed to the control tower to ensure a false flight plan would be recalled. Before long Sookie and Alcide were safely aboard the posh jet capable of international distances. I breathed a quick sigh of relief as Agata and I watched the lear jet as it took off into the night. I glanced at my watch knowing that there would not be enough time to get back home but I also did not want to go to ground on foreign soil.

"Let's make it back to Houston and go to ground there" I said to Agata. "I don't want to risk being recognized checking into a hotel". Agata nodded in agreement as we took off into the night and she flew at my side.

"What do you think the police will do when they discover that the hotel room is empty?" Agata asked.

"My hope is that they will suspect fowl play and start an investigation. Hopefully that will limit the reach of the spies and force them to go underground. It should certainly hamper their efforts".

Agata nodded and looked like she was contemplating something else.

"I think the best bet to keep Sookie and Alcide safe is to offer Sookie's service to a monarch of their choice so she will be under someone else's protection" Agata said as we continued to head north. "I just don't think they'll be able to stay hidden forever".

"They could change their identities, have plastic surgery, create all new lives like in the witness protection program" I countered.

"Is there plastic surgery that can remove the fae scent?" Agata asked.

I conceded her point but my mind was racing. "The full fae can mask their scent" I reminded her.

"You don't know if she has enough fae in her to be able to pull off the magic necessary for a masking plus where would you find a full blooded fae to teach her?" Agata said.

"I still have a contact" I mused.

"I still think it would be easier for her to be under another vampire's protection" Agata said again.

"I don't think Sookie would ever agree to that but we will present both options to them and let them decide" I answered.

"There are many fair monarchs papa. She could have a good life in someone's court" Agata added more stubbornly.

"I know that child but Sookie would feel imprisoned".

"Then she's being short sighted" Agata added as we crossed the Rio Grande.

While I agreed with Agata's logic, I knew Sookie too well. She simply would not agree to be under a vampire's control in any way, shape, or form but arguing the point with Agata would not serve any purposed.

"Come, let's find a safe place to shelter for the night. We can talk of this more tomorrow" I said as I scanned for rock out croppings that could conceal the dirt that we would be forced to displace.

"Over there" Agata pointed towards to a grassy area with some large rocks. I scanned the area for any life signs and when we were sure we were alone we quickly descended and dug a deep hole in the red soil for the two of us to lie together.

I moved a large boulder over our resting place after back filling the hole some and I gathered my daughter into my arms as we let the dawn over take us.


	18. Chapter 18

Family Chapter 18

When the sun had safely set we emerged from our resting place and immediately took to the sky. There was little conversation as we made our way back to Shreveport.

The plan we had discussed between awaking and safely being able to dig out was that we would go back to the condo, shower, change and get quickly to Fangtasia. We wanted to make our presence known and to be very public with our comings and goings.

We carefully landed back on the roof ensuring that no one would see us as we blurred back indoors. We had the condo to ourselves as Pam and Sean must have already gone to the club so we retreated into our separate bed chambers for quick showers to wash off the red clay that still lingered despite the wind from the flight. I didn't dally in the shower and used my vampire sped to wash, dry and change.

Agata and I were both ready to head to the club in under 10 minutes. I took note that Agata had not bothered to dry her hair and had it pulled into a severe bun just above the nape of her neck. With her dark jeans and equally dark shirt, the look did not suit her and made her look older and harsher but there was no time for vanity. I wanted to be at the club for open so I kept my opinion to myself.

Agata and I made our way deliberately down the elevator to the parking garage being sure to be caught on the surveillance video looking relaxed. I unlocked the corvette with the remote and we were soon on the road heading to the club.

I swung the vette into my spot and Agata and I sauntered into the club via the employee entrance.

Pam and Sean were already present and Pam moved to speak but I waved her off. There was no way of knowing if the club had been bugged. The fact that Alcide and Sookie were tracked so quickly had me more vigilant than usual and I trusted no one outside my inner circle.

I scribbled a quick note to Pam to tell her as much and she nodded seriously before passing it on to Sean who rapidly glanced at the words and then ripped the note into shreds before moving to the toilets to flush the scraps.

I made no attempts to discuss anything related to the previous night's escapes and focused strictly on business. I wanted to give nothing away. I made sure that bills were paid, stock re-ordered and we discussed the hiring of a new dancer. When business was taken care of, Agata and I filled Pam and Sean in about what a wonderful time we had getting to know each other the previous night hoping to solidify our alibi if anyone was indeed listening.

Throughout the evening prior to open I carefully scanned every surface of the club searching for bugs. I had not located any yet but that didn't mean they weren't there. Over the years those damn things had gotten smaller and smaller and even with my eyesight, they were harder and harder to find.

When Pam opened the doors at 10 pm the line of fangbangers already stretched to the far corner of the main parking lot. I waited with Agata and Sean in my office an appropriate amount of time before the three of us made our entrance. I strode to my throne and had two chairs quickly brought back up for Agata and Sean who were joining me this evening. Sean and Agata were both very attractive and looked to be as good for business as I was. Word of their visit had clearly spread even among the humans.

We made small talk primarily about the evolution of weaponry to pass the time but we were suddenly interrupted by Pam. "Victor Madden is here" she whispered in my ear in Norse.

I cursed silently before rising. "Bring him to my office" I commanded as I led Agata and Sean back with me. The humans audibly groaned in disappointment at our departure as we made our way through the thick throng but we did not pause until we were safely back in my office.

We did not sit and the three of us stood facing the door. I was in the middle, Agata to my right and Sean to my left. When Pam knocked to gain admittance we were stoically ready.

The slimy weasel, Madden, followed Pam with distain but came to halt when he saw that I had back up. Not that the fool was any match for me as I was more than twice his age but clearly he did not foresee that he would be so outnumbered.

"What can I do for you this evening Victor?" I sneered not trying to hide my discontent.

Victor seemed to recover quickly and tried in vain to puff himself up. "I take it you heard of the attack on the King's palace in Las Vegas?"

I simply nodded in reply while I waited for him to get to his point.

"We believe that one of the most dangerous criminals escaped to Louisiana" he continued.

I just continued to stare at him mutely. As the silence stretched out, Victor felt the need to fill in the gap as I had hoped.

"He was spotted in New Orleans but managed to escape again".

"And you are bringing this to my attention why?" I asked with boredom seeping into my words. "I have no jurisdiction over Area 1".

"The criminal has ties to your area and we believe he may return here" Victor said as he began to nervously shift his weight between his legs.

"Well, give me the information you have and I will put out an alert through the appropriate channels" I answered.

"I believe you know of the criminal" Victor said slowly failing to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

I just raised an eye brow as I waited once again for him to continue.

"Alcide Herveaux" Victor said as he failed to keep the small smirk off his face.

I laughed in response. A deep roaring belly laugh as if I had just heard the funniest joke known to vampire.

"I do not believe this is any cause for laughter" Victor chided as I pretended to get a hold of my composure.

"Alcide Herveaux is a dumb were" I began while still chuckling. "He can't even command the respect of his own pack let alone mastermind anything criminal".

"We have evidence to the contrary" Victor said nervously.

"What evidence?" I demanded putting some menace behind my words. "What is his crime against vampires?"

"It's confidential" Victor replied as his body language became more and more anxious.

"Who provided you with this information?" I challenged.

"We cannot disclose our sources".

"I would need to see it to believe it" I said more forcefully still.

"You are doubting the word of the King of Nevada?" Victor accused.

"No, I'm doubting your word" I answered as I stood taller and moved closer to tower over the short vampire.

"So I should report back to the King that we don't have your support?" Victor sneered.

"You will have my support when you provide me of proof of the were's crimes. I will not cause a skirmish with the pack in my area over something I believe to be false" I sneered back as I allowed my fangs to descend.

Victor stepped away from me and simply spun around and left the office without another word. "Have him followed" I commanded to Pam in old Norse. She spun out of the room and within seconds had Thalia trailing Victor. He stepped into a heavily armored chauffeured limo and sped off into the night unknowing that Thalia was behind him.

My hope was that Thalia would at least be able to identify some of the spies for me. My expectations for anything more were low.

It was time to retreat back to the condo so we could speak openly. We needed to discuss our next steps as it was clear that Nevada would not rest until they had Sookie one way or another and they were going to throw Alcide under the bus to get her anyway they could.

When we returned to the condo and I was confident that nothing had been tampered with I sat with my family and Sean in the living room.

"They will be hunted for the rest of their days" Agata pointed out unnecessarily.

"That much is clear" I said with more irritation than I had intended.

"We need to get word to them and explain they need to go under someone's protection" she said a bit more cautiously.

"I want to offer them another option" I said.

"Papa, we already discussed this" Agata said with frustration. "There are no other options".

"There are always options" I said as I stood and strode to my office to find the contact information for Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae.


	19. Chapter 19

Family Chapter 19

I moved into my office alone, quickly located the number and placed the call. As I expected it went to the Prince's voice mail. I left a terse message that it was of the utmost of importance that I speak to him as soon as possible and as I disconnected I sent out a silent prayer that Niall would call back post haste.

I knew with every fiber of my being that Sookie would never be happy being controlled by any monarch, no matter how benevolent. If she was being held against her own free will or being hidden for her own protection would make little difference to the stubborn telepath. I had to have an option to present to her. If she felt as if she had a choice, it would make the situation much more palatable to her.

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly as I tried to will my phone to ring. There wasn't much time until sun up and I hated thinking that I would need to go to rest with the call to the Prince outstanding.

"Viking" a voice boomed suddenly in my office.

I snapped open my eyes and leapt to my feet ready to face the intruder.

"Stand down. I am here because of your message", the voice said in amused annoyance.

I blinked my eyes unnecessarily staring at the Prince of the Fae standing before me. He was as I remembered him. Tall, long whitish gold hair and a face that screamed aristocracy. He carried a gilded walking stick that I did not recall from previous encounters so I eyed it with caution as it reminded me of the one the magister had carried with the silver point hidden at the base.

"Thank you for coming Prince" I said quickly as I tried to find my composure and bowed my head.

I sniffed the air in caution and was relieved that the Prince was masking his scent.

"What is so urgent that it would cause you to contact me?" Niall asked clearly intritigued.

"There is a fairy hybrid that resides in my area that is being pursued by Felipe De Castro. He wishes to take her for his own against her will" I said not mincing words.

"I am aware of the hybrid of whom you speak" Niall replied.

I'm sure my eyebrow shot up through my hair line but I remained silent waiting for the Prince to continue.

"What is it you would like me to do?" Niall inquired avoiding how he knew of Sookie.

"Is it possible to teach a hybrid to mask their scent?" I asked letting my other question wait.

"It depends on how strong the spark is within the individual but I do not see how this would help if this De Castro is after her".

"She could easily alter her appearance Prince but her Fae scent is strong enough that she would be traceable" I explained. "No amount of plastic surgery would be able to hide that".

"The masking spell is complicated and she would need to maintain it every time she was to be in public. That would be draining on even a full Fae let alone a hybrid" the Prince stated.

I sighed despite myself and ran a hand through my hair.

"How do you know of this hybrid?" I finally asked.

"She is my kin" he answered without hesitation watching my expression closely.

Both my eyebrows raised at this bit of news. Never in my wildest dreams was I prepared for that tidbit. A million questions popped into my mind but I forced myself to focus on the problem at hand knowing that I didn't have much time. "Would you then be able to help her?" I asked with more pleading than I would like in my voice.

"I will speak to her" the Prince agreed and as quickly as he appeared he vanished from my office.

"Damn!" I shouted out loud as I quickly dialed the wolf's emergency number.

"Be prepared to receive a Niall Brigant. He is the Prince of the Fae and may be able to help" I said quickly.

"You told someone where we are!" the were shouted at me.

"I did not but I feel that he will be able to find you anyway. He claims to be Sookie's kin". I made sure my voice was calm and level and did not betray how I really felt as I was as upset as the wolf that they could be that easily tracked.

"Be sure to explain to Sookie that there are other options to whatever Niall proposes" I said slowly.

"What options?" Alcide demanded.

I quickly ran through that any monarch would be happy to have a telepath at court and that some were quite benevolent. I specifically named the King of the Sweden who also happened to be a close friend as well as the Queen of Australia and New Zealand.

"You know she'll never go for that" Alcide growled.

"Your life is very much at risk and the alternative for Sookie is a dead boyfriend and virtual imprisonment for herself in Nevada" I pointed out gravely.

Alcide growled yet again but said nothing.

"I do not like it either wolf" I said pointedly. "Be careful and do not offend Niall. Call me on my secure line with her decision".

I disconnected the call, destroyed the phone and reluctantly made my way to my bed chamber. I passed no one else on the way and assumed they were all in their respective rooms for the day.

I felt uneasy that the Prince was able to access my home so easily and made a note to myself that I would need to reinforce the walls with iron in all my homes and not just my resting chamber. Never in the millineum would I have guessed that Sookie was kin to one of the most powerful Fae to have ever lived but I still berated myself for not considering the possibility what so ever.

I carefully checked to make sure my family's doors were all secure before I moved to my own room to lock my own door careful. I discarded my clothing and fell heavily onto my bed. I felt an extreme unease as I let the pull of the sun draw me to my day death.

When I opened my eyes next I immediately reached for my secure cell phone and scrolled through the messages and was relieved to find there was one brief encrypted text from Alcide. My relief was very short lived as the message was summoning me to them.

Shit, this was not what I wanted. I didn't want to take any chances of being followed out of the country and leading De Castro's spies to Sookie.

I hurried out of bed and threw on a silk robe and whisked into my office. I took another disposable cell phone out of my safe and called Alcide but there was no answer. Cursing, I quickly dialed Sookie's number but again it just rang and rang.

I flung the phone against the wall knowing that I would have no choice but to go to South America if I could not reach them. I would not be able to rest without knowing their decision.

I sighed and exited my office at vampire speed to shower and change. When I was dressed Agata was awake and waiting for me in the seating area.

I hurried through the details of the latest events and waited for her input.

"Any word from Thalia on who the spies are?" Agata asked instead.

I pulled out my phone remiss that I hadn't even scanned for a message from Thalia. As Agata suspected there was a message naming the ex regent's body guards as the spies. I was gravely disappointed that Rasul and his brother were working for De Castro. I had considered them allies in the past and they were old and formidable.

I relayed the news to Agata. "Well, at least we know who to watch out for" Agata pointed out.

"This is not good child. They have loyal contacts through the state and any number of vampires would not hesitate to help them. We can trust absolutely no one other than ourselves" I said as I felt a weight descending on my shoulder.

"There is no way for us to leave the country without our absences being noted" I added.

"Then we need a believable reason for you to be leaving" Agata said with a smile.

I watched my daughter's face as she clearly was hatching a plan.

A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday. We had a son that passed away shortly after birth and yesterday would have been his 13th birthday. It was a tough day.


	20. Chapter 20

Family Chapter 20

The plan was fairly simple and straight forward. Agata would make it clear at the club that she wanted me to see her current home in Ireland and that she needed to go back now. We would be sure to be overheard by as many people as possible along with making arrangements for Pam to run the club in my absence along with Sean's assistance as he so graciously had offered.

We would purchase tickets on Aer Lingus through Orlando but at the Orlando airport we would divert to Argentina. We would glamour two humans to take our places on the Orlando flight to Dublin and we would proceed in disguise with aliases to South America.

After meeting with the wolf and Sookie, we would fly to Ireland, release the humans from their glamour and be sure to be seen publically for a week or so and then return to the States.

I send an encrypted message to Alcide to tell him it would take us two days before our arrival. In response I just received "K". I was frustrated by the lack of contact but it could be that they were just operating out of an abundance of caution.

We quickly informed Pam and Sean of the plan and the four of us made our way very conspicuously to the club. We were very open about our plans and I took note that there was a young vampire that was constantly within ear shot of our group and texting non stop. I was confident that word was getting back to De Castro.

The following night we said our goodbyes to Pam and Sean who headed back to the club. I specifically warned them to keep hyper vigilant while we were gone and I did not like leaving my child with De Castro's vultures circling. I knew she was capable of looking out for herself but I still felt very uneasy about being separated right now.

We departed for the Shreveport airport on a commercial flight in first class to Orlando. We both had small carry on bags and had checked larger luggage all the way through to Dublin which the soon to be glamoured humans would pick up so the trail would continue all the way to Agata's castle. I took note of two vampires travelling with us to Orlando and pointed them out discretely to Agata.

We deplaned in Orlando and found our way easily to the International Terminal. Shockingly our tails did not follow us through and only saw us safely through to the other side of the security line. Once through security we began to scan for the right two humans to take on our identities. There were a surprisingly larger number of couples that fit the bill and we settled on one that we overhead planning on travelling to Ireland next summer but this year were heading to Brazil for their vacation. Agata made quick work of glamouring them discreetly and we made an easy switch of the paperwork. Agata commanded them to go into the bathrooms and we swapped clothes and assumed their clothing and donned our disguises. I was still on high alert in case there were other spies inside the terminal since we certainly gave enough notice that this was our destination but I saw nothing suspicious.

I did not relax until our flight to Buenos Aires was at cruising altitude and I ascertained that we were the only vampires on the flight. It would not be unusual to have just a few vampires heading to South America in the middle of winter since the days were so incredibly long.

We had timed our flight to arrive with plenty of hours before dawn so we could fly ourselves to Sookie and the wolf's location. I would not risk renting a car or any other transportation.

Agata and I took turns going into down time over the course of the long flight until we began our final descent. We had looked over blue prints of the airport and knew exactly where we would be heading to make our own undetected flight.

We cleared immigration and customs easily thanks to some creative glamour with our human's names and documents and quickly found our way to a covered parking area that was currently under construction. Since it was still night the crews were not working and all the lights were out. Agata and I quickly changed into black clothing and shot up into the night sky.

I easily found the remote hacienda an hour of hard flying later and knew we had barely moments to spare until sun rise. I pounded on the door and was relieved that Alcide used all precautions before opening the door.

"We must take shelter from the dawn" I announced as we crossed the threshold of the vampire owned home. "Come, let us all retreat down stairs" I said as I strode to the hidden stairwell.

Sookie appeared looking tired and stressed but she followed us without a word.

"Aren't you going to get the bleeds?" she finally asked in lieu of a greeting.

"This is more important and we need to make haste to Europe at night fall. We will discuss this now and then at first dark Agata and I need to depart at once".

The wolf nodded but Sookie scowled. I hid the smirk that was threatening to break out on my face knowing that she had hoped for more time with me.

"What have you decided?" I asked directly of Sookie.

"It doesn't seem like I have much choice if I'm going to live a free life" she answered.

"So you will go into the service of another monarch?" Agata asked.

"Hell no!" Sookie shouted in response. "We're going to Fairy".

"What did you say?" I asked incredulously not believing what I thought I heard.

"We're going to Fairy. Niall offered us safe refuge there and no one will be able to follow us".

This was not an option I had foreseen when I had called for the Prince's help.

"You are leaving?" I asked again still reeling from the shock of her words.

"I was going to have to leave no matter what so at least this way I'll be free of vampires".

I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart all over again. I would never see her again and she, she didn't care.

Agata must have sensed my emotions as she moved closer to me in a show of support.

"When will you go?" Agata asked as she moved even closer to my side and linked her hand in mine to attempt to comfort me.

"Today. Niall is coming back to open the nearest portal this morning" Sookie said finally with some emotion seeping into her voice.

I stared into her eyes searching for some glimmer of hope that I could change her mind but all I was met with was steely resolve. It also didn't escape me that she had said "we".

"The were is welcome in Fairy?" I asked steadily careful to not let any emotion seep into my tone.

"Yes, Niall said he could come and would be protected too".

"That seems highly unusual" Agata replied.

"Niall said that Alcide proved to be a good protector and that he would be welcomed as a friend of the Fae".

"Will you ever return?" I asked softly.

"I don't think so Eric" Sookie said in a whisper and in an instant she was in my arms hugging me.

I didn't have words to express the depths of the swirl of emotions that I was feeling so I just held her for what I knew was the last time. I whispered words to stay safe and pulled myself away before I lost my composure entirely.

"You are bleeding Eric" Sookie said as she wiped the blood from my eyes. Thankfully the bleeds had started in my ears as well so it was easy for me to pretend that was why the tears were falling down my face.

I took another step away from her, asked the wolf to protect her with his life and then turned to the vampire safe room with Agata.

I allowed my daughter to hold and comfort me as I let the dawn finally draw me under and away from the pain I was once again feeling because of Sookie.


	21. Chapter 21

Family Chapter 21

We rose the next night to an empty house and all signs of Sookie and Alcide with it. There was a lingering smell of Fae but it was very faint and would dissipate quickly.

I allowed Agata to hover over me and enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of instead of always being the one in charge. Agata made sure I drank two bottles of true blood that she miraculously found in the back of the fridge. I imagined it was Sookie that arranged for them knowing that we were arriving and I smiled sadly at her thoughtfulness. I allowed Agata to help me back into my disguise and I followed her blindly to the airport to resume the next segment of our journey.

I felt like I was a robot going through the motions of someone else's life. I followed Agata through security letting her do all the talking and I was silent until we were en route for Europe. We were in a vampire safe compartment since the 16 hour flight would take us through the day but we would be landing again at night thanks to the time change. The flight to Dublin was through Amsterdam and I allowed Agata to take the lead in getting us through their customs and immigration. Thankfully it was easy since we were travelling with EU passports.

After arriving in Dublin we took back to the air and I followed Agata to the western shores to her castle. The humans we had glamoured were asleep in the guest cottage as Agata had commanded and she left me in the grand foyer while she went to glamour them away and get them back to the States.

I stood in the massive stone foyer of the medieval castle glancing up at the arrow slits that had been covered with beautiful stained glass and I noted the notches where the wooden beams would have supported an upper floor where there would have been a slot to pour boiling oil on intruders. I was still inventorying all the updates in the room to keep my mind of Sookie when Agata returned.

"Do you want a tour now papa or would you like to go to rest?" The sun was not yet up but I was already feeling tired so I nodded and informed her that I would like to postpone the tour for the next evening.

Agata led me down a spiral stone staircase that was hidden by a small doorway under a massive great staircase. When she reached the bottom she paused for the retinal scanner and then entered a long code. I was happy to see that she had up to date precautions in her home but stayed silent.

We went through a dark passageway that had large arched wooden doors lining each side. At the end of the hall was a larger door that had another layer of security. Motion sensing lights activated as Agata crossed the threshold to reveal a gorgeous bedroom. The colors were done in a rich royal blue and there was a large 4 poster antique king sized bed that had obviously been custom made some years ago. A double armoire, dressing table and side table matched the ornate bed in both style and type wood and then there was a beautiful seating area with two over stuffed chairs, ottomans and an oval table which was less ornate but of the same rich wood.

"Rest with me tonight papa" Agata said as she helped me remove my jacket.

I nodded and let her show me the master bath which was enormous. It was easily 400 square feet and was made up of two rooms. One had a giant claw foot tub that could without a doubt accommodate two men of my size and two pedestal sinks. The other room contained a large walk in shower that could have hosted a small party. There was even a toilet probably for any living donor she had although it would be unusual for her to bring a donor or even a pet to her private chambers.

Agata must have seen me eyeing the commode and then clarified for me. "For resale" she said with a smile "although I doubt I would ever part with this home. It is as old as we are".

She then left the room and closed the door behind her to allow me some privacy. I noted that there were clean bathrobes hanging from a hook behind the shower room door and I wasted no time peeling off my traveling clothes, leaving them in a heap on the slate floor and stepping into the shower. The water pressure was divine and I stood for a very long time being pelted by the hot stream. I reached for my daughter's soap which smelled of lavender and her shampoo. I found that as I bathed myself in my daughter's scent I felt more grounded and some of the heart ache was beginning to recede.

I finally shut off the water, dried myself, donned the robe and stepped back into the room. Agata was reading an old Nordic tome in bed and smiled when she saw me.

"I'm going to shower now but make yourself comfortable papa. If you aren't ready to sleep yet my private library is through that door" she said as she pointed to a carved door near the armoire.

I nodded but moved to the bed. I climbed up into the large bed that was quite a distance off the ground and moved under the heavy comforter with the robe still tied around me. I closed my eyes and for the first time in memory allowed the day to claim me before the sun had set.

I spent the remainder of the week exploring Agata's beautiful castle and the surrounding acreage. The castle was not overly large but had been beautifully restored and updated. The great hall had a fireplace that could have roasted an entire dragon over the spit and was bore the coat of arms of our family. Agata explained that the original coat of arms had been destroyed and she had a local artisan commissioned to carve the replacement stone two centuries ago. Banners representing the Nordic countries adorned the walls along with beautiful tapestries depicting the Nordic settling of Ireland.

The true beauty though was outdoors. Agata's property stretched for hundreds of acres and included a large inland lake, forests and also some shore line. The splendor of the rugged coast of Ireland only rivaled that of our homeland. I enjoyed being by the sea once more and I relished in my daughter's company.

My well read, well travelled, brave warrior daughter was the light that grounded me and kept me focused. Day by day the pain of Sookie's choice receded slowly and I knew that being with my family would somehow be enough to get me through. There were already glimmers of joy and happiness seeping into my days and I saw a future full of them.

We made sure that we travelled to the nearby villages and were seen by many to prove that we really were in Ireland to any who doubted the story. Agata went so far as to present me to her King one evening and we were treated to a royal banquet with some of the finest donors I've ever tasted. I refrained from any other activity other than feeding, as did Agata, but it was an enjoyable evening.

The day before we were to depart back to the states Agata took me on a ride on horseback to her favorite cliff overlooking the only fjord in Ireland. "This always reminded me of home" she whispered as we stood side by side on our Connemara ponies that were native to the area. I nodded to Agata seeing the resemblance immediately both in topography but also in the aroma of the sea air.

"You will be OK papa" Agata said gently as she let her rein drop to reach over and take my hand. "There will be other women" she continued. "Women who will want you for you and who will not betray you for another".

I nodded in agreement although I felt the sting of the words twinge at my heart.

"Believe me papa when I say that Sookie was not the right woman for you. She was not loyal enough, not smart enough, and not wise enough to command the love that you showed her".

I started to feel anger rise up and the need to defend Sookie's honor but I also felt the love and caring behind Agata's words and I willed myself to let the anger die. Ultimately Agata was right. Sookie had forsaken me for the wolf, she had put her family's welfare above mine, she was impulse and young with no self preservation instinct. She would not have survived in our world which would have meant my ultimate demise as well.

"Come child, I believe it's time to return home" I said with a true smile on my face for the first time in a week.

A/N Almost the end!


	22. Chapter 22

Family Chapter 22

The trip back to Shreveport was long but uneventful. It was a relief to be traveling as ourselves and not having to worry about subterfuge.

Pam and Sean had made it a point to speak at the club publically about our return and sure enough when we landed in Orlando I spotted the same vampire that had trailed us there a week ago. I shook my head at De Castro's ineptitude. It was no wonder it had been so easy for us to rescue Alcide.

The spy trailed us back to Shreveport where we went straight to the club. He made it to the outskirts of the parking lot and then continued on. No doubt the club spies would be monitoring us now.

We retreated to my office after making a very brief appearance in the club and greeted Pam and Sean warmly. I had Pam close the club early that night so we would have time to talk back at the condo. I was anxious for the four of us to debrief without rushing before sunrise.

Pam and Sean had taken great pains to ensure that no one had entered the premises while we were gone and after what was now a nightly sweep, no bugs were found.

I was pleased to learn that word from our channels was that De Castro was furious that he had not located "his criminal" and that the wolf and Sookie's home had both been vandalized and set ablaze. I hoped that Sookie was not aware of the fate of her ancestral home but at least I knew she was safe.

Our sources also told us that all of De Castro's leads were turning into dead ends and that he was starting to already pull his spies out of Louisiana and turning his attention elsewhere. I was hopeful this meant that they would finally start leaving us alone as well.

I confided in Pam and Sean that Sookie and Alcide had been brought to Fairy by the Prince and that they would be safe in the other realm.

My heart still ached to think about never seeing Sookie again but I buried those feeling and pushed them aside as I answered Pam and Sean's questions about how that transpired.

"What of their friends and family?" Pam asked.

"What of them?"

"They have filed missing person reports for both of them and are tearing up the state searching for them" Pam informed me.

I was surprised that the pack hadn't brought Alcide's family into the loop but perhaps they were safer that way. The less anyone knew the better.

"We also know that De Castro had vampires try to glamour Jason Stackhouse but since he knew nothing they let him go" Pam said.

"Was he hurt?" I asked suddenly feeling protective of Sookie's kin.

"Nope, just the glamour and when it was clear there was nothing to learn they didn't bother with anything else and sent him back into Merlotte's. The shifter suspected he was glamoured and called here to see what was going on and what we knew. I made a visit to the bar, confirmed Stackhouse was glamoured and then told them we knew nothing" Pam concluded.

I nodded my head still feeling uneasy that Sookie's family would have to live with not knowing her fate but it was too risky to get any kind of message to them that she was safe. I was sure the De Castro would be monitoring all of Jason's communications along with Sookie's other friends.

"Do you really think De Castro will give up looking for Sookie?" Pam asked.

"Probably not for a long while but after enough time of coming up empty he will be forced to give up" I said.

"We are sure you covered your trails completely?" Sean asked.

"110% sure" Agata answered confidently.

"So now it's back to business as usual?" Pam asked.

"Yes, back to business as usual" I echoed.

"Papa" Agata began. "At some point Sean and I will need to return to our home and oversee our own businesses more closely".

I closed my eyes knowing that there would be a time where she would need to return home but I was not ready to lose her so soon after Sookie's departure.

I nodded though, unwilling to admit my growing emotional dependence on my daughter.

I felt Agata move closer and sit beside me. I open my eyes slowly and careful concealed my emotions.

"Now that we have found each other again I hope that we can see each other frequently papa. You can fly to Shannon from New York which is only 5 hours and it's a pretty easy trip. You know you are welcome to come any time and stay for as long as you wish" she added as she began to stammer with emotion.

"And my home is your home lilla braun" I whispered as I took her head in my hand and gently brought her closer so I could lean in and kiss her temple.

"I will call you nightly" she promised.

I rose with a nod and made a show of checking my watch although we all could feel the pull of the sun.

"I will see you all at sundown" I announced as I made my way to my bed chamber.

I didn't bother discarding my clothing as lay on top of my bed. My heart ached with loss. I did not want to lose Agata now. I needed her with me but knew that I could not keep her from her home and life. I just needed to figure out a way to keep myself occupied.

A knock on my door startled me and I sat up abruptly. "Come" I said when I gathered my composure.

Pam walked uncomfortably into the room and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I can feel you pain master" she said softly. "What can I do?"

I chided myself for not keeping better control of my emotions through our bond. "I will be fine Pam" I tried to reassure her.

"Why don't you go back to Ireland with Agata and Sean for a while?" she suggested.

I looked over to her in surprise. "We have a club to run and businesses to oversee" I reminded her.

"I can run the businesses Eric" Pam said a bit impatiently. "I know you and I know that you are hurting over Sookie. I don't want you to be like you were before Agata came back into your life!"

Pam rose and began to pace by my bedside. "You were ready to rip everyone's head off and you were horrible for business. I cannot go through that again! Go to Ireland, figure out a way to find some happiness without Sookie but honestly I can't go through dealing with you like that again!"

I could feel her love and concern through our bond so I did not reprimand her for screaming at me. In the end she was right. I had behaved horribly after Sookie had made her choice and Pam knew me well enough that she could see me sinking to the same lows without Agata.

"I will sleep on it child" I announced despite knowing that my decision was already made.

I stood to face Pam and placed a kiss on her forehead. She huffed in response to the human gestured but I caught the smile that flitted across her face for the moment that it was visible.

And so it was that after a month of tying up lose ends and appointing Pam sheriff in my stead, that I left Shreveport for a prolonged absence for County Mayo. The time in Ireland was wonderful. I enjoyed my nights greatly with Agata. My pride soared in watching my child run her own business empire. She was a smart, shrewd and fair business woman and she had amassed a fortune that would rival my own. We often jousted together, rode the horses by the sea and just walked through her grounds but most often I chose to be alone.

I realized quickly that I enjoyed the solitude that I found on the estate. The salt air, the wind, the mountains all helped me find my center and filled me with peace. I knew Sookie was safe and in my heart I knew she was happy. Now it was my turn to find my own happiness.

After a few months with Agata and Sean I suddenly discovered that I was anxious to return to Pam. I called my vampire child to see if she was ready for my return and I could hear the relief in her voice that I was returning. I took a week to say my goodbyes to Agata and Sean with multiple promises of a visit within the next few months and boarded a flight back to the States.

I closed my eyes as I reclined fully in the first class sleeper and for the first time in what felt like eons, I felt whole and complete within myself. It was a feeling I had missed since Godric had met the sun.

I realized at some point while roaming the hills of Ireland that Sookie had been filling a hole that Godric had left in my heart. I was using her to mask the sorrow I felt at his loss but now that I acknowledge the grief, it lost its hold on me. Agata helped enormously and comforted me in a way I never thought possible but somehow, I myself had healed that hold in my heart.

I was not a monster. I was a man, a father, a creator, a businessman and I was damn good at all of it too. Most importantly, I love and I am loved in return. I am worthy of happiness and I will find others to share it with me. Eternal life is good.

The End.

A/N Thanks so much for reading! I have another story in the works but it's not quite ready to start posting yet.


End file.
